Sun Baked
by Kage-Saru
Summary: Tony didn't come back from Afghanistan alone. He picked up a passenger and it looks like he's here to stay.
1. Chapter 1

So, my first fanfic ever. After years of reading, I figured it was about time. I'd like to point out I haven't seen Iron Man in years so while its based in the movie verse don't expect things to be exactly the same, the rest I changed on purpose. Later in the series it will change even more so consider it an early AU. I'm no professional so there will be mistakes, sorry about that. Not betaed. This was meant to go under 'Iron Man' not 'Avengers' but there was no Iron Man in the crossover choices. *shrugs*

 _Italics are Tony talking to Bruce_

 **Bold is Bruce talking to Tony**

"Speaking aloud,"

'emphasis or past conversations,'

I first posted this on Archive of our own under CapKagesaru. If everything is bunched up its because I'm still getting used to Fanfiction's format. It's just not working with me.

* * *

How does one go about truly changing? When the water pooled in his lunges and dread was a constant companion he made plenty of self-promises. That if he ever got out of there he'd change. He wouldn't be such a dick, he'd be nicer to Pepper, call Rhodey more often. He made a lot of promises. Funny, it wasn't till Yinsen laid broken and fading his declaration to make his life worth it that he really thought it was something he'd actually have to do. Rather than something to placate himself with while being repetitively drowned. Now that the weight of someone as good as Yinsen at his back he wasn't sure how he'd actually go about doing so.

It was easy to say that if he got back home, he'd turn a new leaf. Be a better person and all that jazz. It sounded ridiculous to him now. No one can change that easily. Even the trauma he went through, was it enough? Could he live a life where he wasn't alone? After all he's done? Yinsen was dead. He was not. Now he had to make sure that sacrifice was worth it. What could he possibly do to make up for that? It was impossible. While he thought and let the dread flicker ever closer he stumbles and falls heavily on the sunburnt ground. Worrying about that was well and good and all but he didn't see himself getting out of this place alive. He was in the middle of bum fuck nowhere hurt and probably half delirious. He almost wished was getting a face full of water again, that's how much his throat throbbed. Almost. He rolled so he was facing the too bright sky. He was going to perish here, Yinsen died for nothing.

He wished he could change. Be a person worth looking up to, walking beside. Be a hero, like the man his father wasted his life on searching for. He'd scoff if it wouldn't hurt so much. Right now, it was hard seeing that when all he wanted was a burger and to sleep for three weeks.

But really, he wanted a glass of hard liqueur it didn't matter what at this point. He felt his gritty eyelids slide gratingly up and down. Drinking was something Yinsen would probably frown at. Right? If he was going to change he'd start by quitting. He held back a laugh, that would be too painful to try. Quit drinking? After this, he'd deserve a drink. Or two, or... You know what. He kinda wanted someone else to take his place on the path of redemption. It sounded like a road that he was destined to fail. Changing wouldn't be so hard if he wasn't on his own. He couldn't drag Pepper into this and Rhodey, he... They barely put up with him as it was. It was sad that the number of people he might say cared, at least in part for him fit on just one hand. For the man who had everything yet nothing indeed.

Change, he'd change for Yinsen, he could. Though at the moment he wished he was someone else altogether.

Honestly, he wasn't surprised when he started to hear voices, a voice actually. He'd been baking out in the sun for longer than his mind was capable of telling him. Hallucinations and all that shit were bound to happen sooner or later.

 **So, this is death.**

It sure felt like it.

 **Can't say I'm surprised.**

A glint of exasperating acceptance and the taint of sorrow came to be in the back of his mind. Fragments of a place he'd never been, the bitter taste of ashes on one's tongue. Blood caked underneath nail-beds and the death rattle of someone passing on. It was all there even if he wasn't familiar with it. There we go people, he's finally snapped. Although why his mind conjured up something somehow more depressing than his current predicament he'd never know. That sorrow, that overwhelming sadness hidden away but vast enough he felt it. Made his dread and worries pale in comparison. He felt kinda pissed by that. Like what the hell brain, way to make what he'd been through a footnote. That presence in the back of his mind seemed to shake itself and focus better.

 **...What is this? Alternate dimension? Purgatory? Mind trap?**

 _Whoa, buddy slow down. You, my friend, are a hallucination that yours truly conjured up. Please, make yourself at home. I mighta made you so I wouldn't die alone._

The presence got closer, at least that's what it felt like to him, it felt more real. Which should be freaky but he couldn't be bothered to care. A spark of curiosity, a healthy dose of suspicion and an underlining feeling of critical assessment. Whatever was going on was practically a beacon of feeling as opposed to its more dulled emotion of moments ago. Any feeling other than the acceptance of his death was welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics are Tony speaking to Bruce_

 **Bold is Bruce speaking to Tony**

"Speaking aloud,"

'emphasis or past conversations,'

* * *

 **Who are you?**

Somehow that question wasn't as easy as it once was.

 _That's what I'm going to find out. But for now, call me Tony. What about you, go by anything?_

He really shouldn't encourage the part of his brain that was failing but he couldn't help it.

 **Who I was holds no meaning now.**

A smothering weight of loss hit him.

 _If you don't give me something I'll come up with the most outrageous nicknames, I don't think you want that._

Granted he'd likely do that anyway if of course, he survived and so did the figment of his imagination that is. There was this strange little swirling like an encompassing darkness that folded together in the groves of his mind. And silence there was a bit of that. He sort of thought that'd be it, no more voice just awaiting the end. He tried to get up a while back and got about two inches before collapsing once more. For all his want to change and his need to make things right. He wasn't going anywhere.

 **Bruce, you can call me Bruce.**

Huh, would you look at that? The voice was still there after all.

 **You are not going to die.**

Great, optimism. Somehow he really wasn't expecting such a thing from this voice. Didn't feel right.

 _And what hotshot makes you think that? Look around, not even a tumbleweed's crossed by._

What remaining good mood he's managed to hold onto soured. There might've been a sigh, he wasn't sure but a dry baritone drawled in his metaphorical ear.

 **By the wind repercussion of a helicopter coming this way.**

Oh. Well, when you put it like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Friendly warning, I don't have perfect grammar and I mix up my tenses. Unless I say expect my chapters to be unbetaed.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me nor am I making money from this work.

 _Italics are Tony speaking to Bruce_

 **Bold is Bruce speaking to Tony**

"Speaking aloud,"

'emphasis or past conversations,'

III

* * *

III

The glorious overflow of relief on seeing Rhodey was in a word, divine. Were there tears? Only the manly overload of 'holy shit I'm actually going to live!' The stay in the hospital was less fun. In fact, it was a drag, it wasn't worth the panic scrambling to tell Rhodey to not let anyone touch what was in his chest or he'd die. If his bestie looked a little green, well, he could understand. It didn't exactly look pretty.

What was worse the man wouldn't tell him what happened while he was gone, just 'God, can't it wait, all you need to do is get better Tones.' It wasn't his fault lying in bed was boring him out of his mind. Speaking of his mind.

 _Hey, buddy still there?_

He waited a long two seconds before asking again. He should leave it be and be thankful whatever it was, was gone.

 _Hello? C'mon, I know you are._

He did not know but after having someone to talk to when he thought he'd kick it made the sudden silence that much more lonely.

 _Are you there? ...Bruce?_

A spark of what he was beginning to understand as Bruce's focused awareness drew closer.

 **Unfortunately.**

Tony beamed,

 _Great! Looks like you're stuck with me!_

Why was knowing a second voice he didn't control in his head comforting? He'd blame it on PTSD or whatever label a psychiatrist would love to tack on him. Hm, his new alter ego felt bored, no, more like increasingly indifferent?

 _Yeah, we both know who got the short end of the stick in this relationship._

He heard no more from Bruce after that, just a lingering echo of discomfort or dislike at Tony's last words. Although he didn't know what for at least it was better than the muted nothing Bruce tended to give off.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, Rhodey caved and handed him a tablet. It didn't take long, Tony found out long ago Rhodes could take only so much whining before folding like a well-made origami. He always fancied his superpower was the power to annoy. This way, when he read through the news of the past months he wouldn't have to see pity in his best friends eyes or the same in some of the nurses.

That though his chest was covered in gauze and wrap he felt it. The stares. He knew intellectually that the only ones who even knew it was there was Rhodey and his doctor, everyone else just knew he was back from captivity. And yet, and yet, he could feel it, looks at his deformity.

He went back and forth between the horror and pain of having a chunk of metal in his chest to boosting his mood with 'it's what's keeping me alive!' and 'Yinsen helped make it, in a way it was a memento' ...great now he made himself sad. Time to bug his new friend. Talking to Bruce was hardly a cheerful pick me up but something about his surliness was fun to poke fun at.

 _Bruce, hey Bruuuuce!_

Tony found that if he used Bruce's proper name he'd more likely reply as opposed to just talking to him. When he tried a few nicknames, Brucy Bear, Brucie pooh, just Brucie among others he only felt a vague impression of strange amusement and was otherwise 100% ignored. The less said about the time he called him 'B' the better.

There it was, that little tickle letting him know Bruce was paying attention.

 **Don't you have better things to do?**

Than irritate me was left unsaid but heard.

 _What and deprive you of my decadent tones? You must be going out of your mind with boredom, anything made from me would. C'mon lets chat, what are you doing when you're not talking to me?_

That was a genuine question that was plaguing him.

He didn't know what to call Bruce. Sure dehydration and pain might lead to hallucinations but he was on the mend now and his voice was still there. Was this a warning sign of schizophrenia or maybe dementia? People heard voices with those ailments right? He had no idea. Did Tony acquire associative personality disorder? Was that even possible?

Alright let's look at the facts, number one, Bruce hadn't taken over control or moved his body, nor did Tony have family history of mental illnesses insofar as he knew. Was that sort of thing genetic? Tony was deliberating trying his hand at a medical degree to match his other ones. He tapped his fingers on his leg deep in thought knowing it would take Bruce ages to answer if he even bothered to. Let's see, last time he had a full check up the doctor gave him a full bill of health other than a frowny face at his drinking. Oh well, it was one of life's mysteries.

Admittedly, a traumatic experience might be enough to create a new personality (at least that's what second-hand knowledge told him) to compensate his inability to handle it but he did. Handle it that is, on his own. At least he liked to think he did.

The fact he had another separate personality speaking back to him told him something was wrong though. He hesitated in telling anyone. They already gave him pitying looks it would be far worse if they thought he'd gone crazy. Anyways, he liked his voice, it wasn't intrusive or berating. In fact, he had to heckle it, him, just to say something at all. Like now.

 _Hello? Bruce did you fall asleep? Wait, can you even sleep?_

There was a brief pause, he'd call it petulant if he had to call it something, but he knew he had him. Tony was getting better at reading the guy.

 **I've been going through your memories.**

He wasn't sure how to react to that. Anger? But Bruce was apart of him, what was the point? Acceptance? Being just a thought in someone's head, there wasn't much to do. Tony knew he'd go nuts only watching life through another's eyes. In the end, he opted for confusion.

 _Okay? Find anything interesting?_

 **Not really.**

Hmph. That was just rude.

 **Listen, I'm not a figment of your imagination or subconscious conjuring. I am someone who has been transferred to your mind.**

Tony blinked. Ignoring what was said, that was the longest Bruce had ever talked. Frustration filtered through, Tony noted it intrigued at how different Bruce was acting.

 **This isn't even my universe.**

 _Right... Do you know how to go back then?_

He decided to humor him all the while wondering if he actually should get his head checked. Hurt silence bounced back at him, Tony winced, not used to receiving so much emotion from Bruce.

 **No.**

 _No?_

 **There is nothing to go back to.**

Well, this day was turning out just great.

* * *

Notes: Right, I'm no doctor so the illnesses I list are what I think someone might think of when thinking about 'hearing voices' Tony isn't self diagnosing just pondering. He might be a doctor but he isn't that sorta doctor lol.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time half a week had passed and he was on his way to being cleared for home he realized Bruce wouldn't talk anymore. No amount of peskiness and cajoling swayed him. If it wasn't for that spot in the back of his head he knew was 'Bruce's spot' he'd fear he lost him. As it was he only met his match, someone he couldn't annoy into doing what he wanted. In Bruce's absence and not much left to amuse himself with he gave what he'd do real thought.

Don't waste it. How should one go about doing that? He knew the first step, he had to stop weapon making. Gingerly he touched his chest remembering the shock, of knowing it was his missile that wounded him. What he'd do in weapon manufacturing's place he wasn't sure yet but he'd get there. He'd do Yinsen proud, he wanted to make at least one person proud.


	6. Chapter 6

Let me know it it's too cluttered to read and I'll make shorter chapters but the same amount of content.

* * *

He figured it out. The reason Bruce wouldn't talk to him. He noticed Tony still thought he was apart of him, made from his frayed mental health. He did but if being treated as a separate entity, someone who lived a life before now was what his alter needed that's what he'd give him. So long as he'd stop ignoring him! He couldn't take it anymore.

 _Bruce? Whatever it is I did wrong I'm sorry. It must suck being stuck with me as a host but I'll find a way to make it up to you._

It showed how desperate he was if he managed to choke out an apology, it helped that it was just in his head. Bruce's presence glided closer and sat, it felt like a sat anyway feeling a brush of his awareness to let him know he was there but still he said nothing.

There was a strange calm about Bruce similar to that of the breaking of a great storm where the tempest had stopped but there was destruction in its wake. Momentarily Tony fancied that Bruce did have a small temper tantrum and this was the cool off. Now that he had his attention. Time for a small act.

 _So, if you are some guy shoved in my head what makes you think it was okay going through my memories huh? A lot of those are personal and secret._

As any set of memories would. There was a shift Tony couldn't describe it any more than that before Bruce finally spoke.

 **I awoke to a foreign world in another's body, trapped. Of course, I learned all I could about you.**

Tickled pink by his subconsciousness' imagination he asked

 _Couldn't you've just asked?_

Something distinctively unamused gave way

 **In my experience, very few people bother with anything truthful.**

Tony would feel hurt if the guilt didn't wash over it. But he persevered, he continued on,

 _let's make it even then. Tell me about your life._

There was a flicker of emotion, not happy ones but were gone too fast to place.

 **You do not want to hear about my life.**

There was dark weight to his words, so sure of them he was. A steely certainty that Tony could feel in his bones. He held back the urge to roll his eyes.

 _Try me._

Tony felt that if Bruce had a body he'd be seeing a grim smile adorn his face. With that parting imagined image, Bruce skulked back into his hidden corner. Tony shrugged, it was worth a shot. Ominous mystique aside not having any concrete evidence Bruce was from some other planet (snicker) not hearing any of his supposed 'memories' made it all the harder to buy.


	7. Chapter 7

**You do not have magic in your world.**

He speaks! Tony was stunned, here he was happy to finally head home on the morrow when the improbable happened. Should he write it on his calendar? It sounded like a question but said as a statement.

 _Uh, no. I'm guessing yours did?_

 **Yes.**

A nice simple word, the way Bruce said it made it seem so much more, relieved, annoyed, maybe disappointed?

 _Is that a good thing or a bad thing for you?_

For a moment Tony thought he'd be ignored again but low and behold he stayed,

 **It's of no consequence. At least its sufficiently technologically advanced here.**

Tony tried to hold back feeling smug as he wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not but he'd take it as one.


	8. Chapter 8

There are some curse words in this fic, not a lot but it's there. I'm new to this but Teen rated should be enough.

* * *

This was it. He was going home. There were actual fucking butterflies in his stomach. He was no longer in danger of dying, his skin wasn't an array of blues and yellows. At least, his face wasn't and really that's all that mattered. Rhodey sat next to him a soothing presence murmuring nonsense whenever Tony started getting antsy.

He hadn't told him what he was planning, he didn't know if he'd approve. He worked for the army, after all, an army he supplied with life taking weapons. He didn't promise Yinsen he'd stop but he did promise himself. Tony feared that if he told Rhodes and he flat out disapproved he might cave. He'd explain when it was over and done with.

As time ticked by he tapped his leg repeatedly, soon he'd see Pepper. It felt like a lifetime since he saw her. In a way it was, his old life was over, it had to be. Bruce's essence swirled closer, lingered a moment making Tony take an artists approach and imagine it as a mental pat on the shoulder as encouragement. It was easier to take his silence if he imagined that kind of interaction even if Bruce didn't give off the comforting type vibe. Strangely enough, he felt better after that. If Bruce was a real person crammed in his head-space he'd feel bad about it but as it was, he was glad he got him.

A warm fluffy person Bruce was not but maybe nice and compassionate wasn't what he needed. Tony leaned forward in his seat lacing his fingers together. Not another twitch came through, Rhodey's worried looks were ignored. Figures he'd notice his game face when it was put on. The slowing of the plane told him they were home. He grinned, it was showtime.


	9. Chapter 9

He bantered with Pepper so happy to see her but not sure if giving her a bear hug was the best choice of action. Seeing her puffy eyes and watery smile told him she at least missed him a little. Tony rushed into the car afraid if he put it off he wouldn't work up the nerve. "Call up a press conference," he stated much to her bafflement, he jolted up as if struck by a great idea, "But before that. A cheeseburger." Oh, he was getting that cheeseburger, his mouth was watering at the thought. "Tony you're not making any sense, shouldn't you be going to the hos-," cutting off her no doubt well-meaning words he told Hogan to step on it. He had something to say. The Tony of old was gone.

Obie opened the car door before embracing him in a slightly too tight way. Not that he wasn't happy to see him but he had a job to do, so he brushed him off stalking towards his goal. Obie asked if he had a burger for him. Fuck no, it was all his. Although, maybe he should've gotten three. Two might not cut it. Later, Tony, you can have all the cheeseburgers. Right. This was it. The scarfed burger sat churning around uncomfortably.

The flashing and colliding voices gave him dueling dispositions, on one hand, this was familiar like a well-worn jacket. On the other side, the noise and lights were aggravating in a way he didn't expect. After having no one near him that wasn't hostile except Yinsen for what was it, four months? All these people were too much.

He ignored it falling into his old way of thought, attention was good regardless of what kind. Suddenly it got quiet as he got to the pedestal, the weight of those stares made his knees weak. "Can we just, all sit down?" He slumped to the ground motioning for them to do the same. This way all they would see was Stark and his peculiar ways and not someone unprepared to face everything just yet. He went on about his father, rambling really but he didn't exactly come up with a speech he just knew what he wanted to say in the end, not how to ease them into it.

Besides, did it really matter? He was going to do this whether people liked it or not. He'd go on to tell them a piece of what he'd seen. "I've seen what my weapons can do, what they've done." He might have to stand for this bit. Answering a question he laid it out for them "I've come to the conclusion that I have more to offer this world than making stuff blow up," he stared into their eyes, all earlier jitters were gone, it wasn't so hard now. He welcomes Bruce's presence that slowly got closer as he spoke, "So I decided that Stark Industries will no longer be making weapons. That is all." Obie tried to smooth things over or change his meaning so the press wouldn't 'take it the wrong way' Tony talked over him so it couldn't be refuted, he said what he needed to and now he was going home to eat a few more hamburgers and drink some scotch or a lot. He shrugs off lingering journalists and Pepper's frustrated face telling Happy to take him home.

* * *

Yes. Four months.


	10. Chapter 10

Not sure if you still need this, but just in case.

 _Italics, Tony speaking to Bruce_  
 **Bold, Bruce speaking to Tony**  
"Speaking aloud,"  
'anything else really,'

* * *

"Honey I'm home! Didja miss me?"  
"I awaited your arrival with bated breath, Sir." Good ole JARVIS. He made his way to his workshop he needed to make sure everything was as he left it.

 _So Bruce what do you think? Isn't it the best you've ever seen?_

There was a distinct lack of presence considering he felt him just minutes ago a little put out he asked JARVIS to give him a better rundown of what happened since he was gone. In fact, Bruce tucked himself away so tight Tony wasn't entirely positive he was still there. A little worried he tried calling out to him, eventually he gave up he'd just have to face it. This was going to happen a lot, wasn't it? It's fine he was getting used to it. He crumpled up another burger wrapper, he's had Burger King and In-N-Out should he have McDonalds next?

"Sir, Mr. Obadiah is requesting admittance." Tony waved his hand "Yeah yeah sure." Seeing Obie storm in, looks like he's in for nasty weather. "Tony what were you thinking? Shutting down the weapons manufacturing? I know things have been tough, maybe you should take some time off. Really think about-" Tony cut him off,

"I'm not mentally impaired, I know what I'm doing. Listen, something happened to me in that cave, I've turned a new leaf and I believe," this time he was the one stopped mid-sentence. Oh boy, here we go, Tony thought, the first hurdle on the road to change. Arguing with Obie wasn't anything new but it still hurt. Why couldn't he believe in him? A small voice nothing like Bruce's whispered that he wasn't exactly dependable material. He hadn't made believing in him easy. Well, he was set to changing that wasn't he? He'd show Obie, he'd show everyone. He'd show himself that it could be done.

He was half ready to rip off his shirt and show Obie exactly what changed him, what was done to him and why he wanted to try something new. Halfway through the now near screaming match a low thought struck clear,

 **You shouldn't trust this man.**

Tony faltered not used to Bruce speaking up on his own especially after a full day of Tony talking at him. He sidestepped Obie going to fill up a glass with whatever drink was nearby,

 _What do you mean? You've been through my memories by now, haven't you? He was more of a father then my own was._

Obie was at the placating variation in his argument, trying to see his own way through softer words and warm eyes.

 **I know his kind. He's a shark, showing him your weaknesses will only draw him in for the lunge.**

Tony rolled his eyes gee Bruce sure was dramatic.

 _Bruce buddy, I trust very few people and those I do have earned it._

There was a heavy pause, in which Bruce might've said more but decided on,

 **Suit yourself.**

Before disappearing back into his little cubby hole. Hmph, drama queen. He showed Obie his arc reactor, who was more understanding after that. He also bought himself a few days or weeks without the press clawing down his throat, give him some breathing room to pull himself together and truly decide the course of his fate from now on.


	11. Chapter 11

As half expected and prophesied by Obie the stocks didn't take too well to his announcement, plummeting the value of SI. Let the news leave scathing reviews, it's what they do. In the meantime, he finally completed the newer arc reactor, its design more sleek and well, not made in a cave.

 _What do you think, Bruce? Isn't it a beaut?_

Tony beamed wanting to show off.

 **You should make backups.**

Bruce said sounding disappointingly unimpressed. No way, all he needed was the one in his chest the less of these things floating around the better.

 **Understandable but when your life hangs in the balance because of one thing. It helps to plan ahead.**

Ignoring Bruce's probable ability to read minds now instead of thoughts Tony sends his way, he calls Dummy over. Time to try this bad boy out.  
It doesn't work out the way he was expecting. He might have to call in the big guns. "JARVIS? Call Pepper."

What follows was both embarrassing and painful. Figuratively and physically. After his little heart attack scare, she flat out tells him she wouldn't be doing that again. He doesn't blame her. He didn't want to do that again either. He lets her keep the old hunk of metal citing something cheesy that now she had a piece of his heart. She smirked telling him he didn't have one. Ouch, Potts, you win this round.

Dry arctic tones come to the forefront of his mind

 **How nice of you to make things easier for your enemies to be rid of you.**

Tony scoffs, how paranoid can one guy's inner conscious be? He felt a flicker of unease. He did have enemies and now he potentially gave them a target. Not that he planned on letting his arc reactor be openly known about. He wasn't that foolhardy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning.**  
There is an itty bitty description of past torture, barely detailed. Here's a heads up anyway.  
Oh. Yeah, and Bruce's life was not exactly happy. We know that. So I made it worse. :)

* * *

Sleep did not come easily to Tony. One would think being back in familiar territory would make things better. He didn't have this problem in the hospital so doped up on whatever they shot him up with that sleep was dreamless.

Now was not the case.

He fell into a montage of the worse parts, the electric sizzle, the fight for air, panic and Yinsen's calm words. Somewhere down the line, his dream changed.

He was running, gliding over surfaces with practiced ease. Loud booming noises were overhead, clashing of metal and screaming of exertion was getting closer. He tossed out several projectiles cape flapping behind him as he settled ready, ready for what? A woman comes into focus for a moment Tony quickly scanned her for injuries as she flips backward as what he threw earlier combusts. She immediately plows forward in a show of fighting skills he'd never see again.

"Ten minutes," he grits out several of his ribs were cracked. She nods to him a strange whirring sound ominously buzzes to life Tony tenses ready to dodge or attack if needed. A man, at least something close to a man steps through a portal his rocky face a grotesque impression of a smile. "Well well well, if it isn't two of Earths Finest Protectors. What is it like knowing you failed?" In Tony's head seconds were counted down, full awareness of his surroundings was compiled, the pain was swept away. It was do or die.

The fight blurred together hours or minutes passed as bombs were thrown, lasers from the man's eyes scarcely dodged. The flying beasts grew in number it was becoming harder to maneuver but they had to keep him there so the others could enact their Holy Mary. A stumble was all it took, a lucky shot from one of the monsters and he fell, in the half-second it took for him to destroy his attacker and arise was all it took for his enemy to strike him.

It was all he could manage to escape a death hit. Laughter trailed after him and the woman's scream of rage melded together as he crumpled a gush of blood pooled before his eyes. He may be down but he was far from done. The counter was still ticking.

Tony jerked awake yelling, sweat dribbled down his face as he clutched his arm as if to reassure himself it was still there. He didn't know what the fuck just happened but he had an idea. The unsettling realization that maybe, just maybe Bruce wasn't something he created after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks spnfandom8! I'm having fun writing this, so I'm glad you like it.

* * *

He didn't go back to sleep after that. Content to drinking his coffee and waiting for it to be 'late' enough so he could visit Rhodey. He wanted to finish what he started. Now that he had suitable resources he wanted to make a proper suit. His friend would no doubt want a part of it. It would be one of the best things he'd create. Minus the Arc Reactor of course. He didn't have a sure purpose for it yet but a flying suit had to come in handy right? Because it would fly, he had plans. Now he just needed someone to help him make it.

Tony walks up to him as Rhodey was speaking to some troops. Too hyped to wait for him to be done he chimes in with an embarrassing story knowing Rhodes would tell them to wait while they talked and possibly be annoyed and or amused.

"You all right?" He asks likely seeing the bags under his eyes who knows. "Better, better than alright. Look I'm working on something big you want in?" Rhodey's eyes brighten "Oh good, you're about to make some people happy. Cause that conference man, that was something else." Tony tapped his teeth together, sensing this conversation might not go as hoped. "Yeah, it's not for the military Rhodes. It's different." He watches as Rhodes' face folds closed, he lost him. Damn.

"What you humanitarian now?" Eyes flinty chin jutting out, "No, it's just," if he would just listen, he could explain better. "Look, Tony, why don't you take some time off? Hm, get your head together? You can call me then." Tony held back a whine or a huff he wasn't sure, he was getting sick of people telling him to think things through, take some time, get your shit together. Did people have so little faith in him? Seeing the back of his best friend told him his answer. "It was nice seeing you Tony," he says leaving those parting words. "Thanks," he mutters somehow that hurt more.


	14. Chapter 14

As he thought, changing was hard. Obie was mad at him, Rhodey was mad at him, Pepper was unhappy with him. At least he still had JARVIS. He was all he needed anyway. Together they brought together the Mark II. He let music drown the area as he worked, melding parts to make more, bigger parts. He'd pull Bruce into a conversation if he wasn't still uncomfortable with his new outlook on his 'alter ego.'

Now that the possibility Bruce wasn't a person of his own making was higher, having someone in his head wasn't as quaint a thought it once was. Figures having an actual person sharing his head-space was unnerving as opposed to his mind cracking. But there you have it. It was a good thing his mind-mate was so solitary or he'd have to explain his sudden wariness. It's not like Bruce lied, he did tell him. It was just a dream too, it's not like a slumber image was enough to fully sell him on the idea but it was enough to unsettle him.

How did Bruce get stuck to him of all people? How did he get into Tony's world because what he saw wasn't from his planet. He'd like to think he'd notice mass flying monsters, bombings, portals and a weirdo laser eye baddie running around. Maybe the worst thought was, did Bruce die? Fuzzily he recalled his first words, 'So this is death.' Although his next words were confusing he got the sense Bruce lived quite the life. How was he handling being reduced to nothing but a man's second personality? Great now he felt bad. "JARVIS, louder please." He didn't hear his snarky reply the music was now too loud for voices or thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

Shoot to thrill was blaring and he was bobbing his head both to the music and because he was going on 40 hours no sleep. He really shouldn't be using the high dense laser, in fact, JARVIS threatened to call Pepper if continued, he retaliated by putting him on mute. That and a promise he'd stop once he finished this one thing.

Honestly, he was always careful when using dangerous-

Tony's eyes widened to comical widths when in apparent slow motion it slips, cutting through metal with deadly speed, he also felt more than saw his hand slide out of the way with smooth movements as he readjusted the machine, deftly turning it off. He stared at his hands, "Did you just-"

 **You nearly lost your hand.**

A low growl echoed in his head telling him what he suspected. Tony shifted uncomfortably whether from the close call or the knowledge Bruce could take control. "I think I'll just..."

 **Go to bed Stark.**

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.


	16. Chapter 16

His dreams were thankfully quiet that night. Sitting at his bar he stroked his hand before moving it upward to his shoulder.

 _Bruce? I think we need to talk._

Bruce unfurled himself gathering to the fore edge of his conscious.

 _So, you're from another world._

Bruce's essence settles before answering,

 **Another Universe. A different dimension so to speak.**

Tony sloshes some scotch in his glass.

 _Have you traveled to other dimensions before?_

 **Now and again.**

Tony blinks, wow he knew Bruce was something else from the small glimpse he had but dimension traveler? It sounded a little much for him.

 _When you said there was nothing to go back to... Did you mean?_

A heavy silence, did he push too far?

 **I died yes.**

Oh.

 _I'm sorry._

There goes his intention to help him back. Given time he could (probably) create a dimensional portal but he couldn't bring back the dead. He felt at a loss. He wanted to make it up to Bruce, for not believing him, even now he struggled with the concept. To help make his now jointed life better, Bruce was stuck with him and therefore his responsibility.

He knew it was a long shot but maybe wishing he was someone else, that he wasn't so alone brought Bruce to him. Bruce who lost his world, his life and reduced to be an endless viewer. He thought of his armor and an idea struck him. It would take a long time to come to fruition but the mere thought brought a mad grin to his face. He'll make things right. Even if it took him years.


	17. Chapter 17

_Do you know about the first suit I made? Mark I?_

Bruce didn't answer but he could tell he was listening rather than ignoring him as he was prone to do.

 _Those atrocities I shoved on my feet aren't my idea of safe flight._

He held up the mostly completed gauntlet,

 _So I made some adjustments. Repulsors for the feet and stabilizers for the hands._

He massaged his face remembering his disastrous test flight with just the legs. Explaining what he was doing was more for himself because even though he knew Bruce could look into his head he also knew the man wasn't always around. He'd fade to the back of his awareness time and again.

Now that he had his attention Tony was bragging as _he_ was prone to do. Tony looks up when Pepper enters the room carrying something. "Didn't you hear the intercom?" She places what she held on his desk. "Yeah mhm," he held up his hand, he'd have to shift some of the pieces. It didn't fit quite right. "Obadiah's upstairs,"  
"Great I'll be right up," he says offhandedly ready to see this baby in action. He felt a flicker of amusement as if Bruce knew something he didn't, he'd be wary about it but he was set on trying it out, even Pepper was here to see. "I thought you were done with weapons," she says hesitantly, Tony straightens, "It's not, it's a flight stabilizer." he starts it up and is promptly tossed like a rag doll.

 _You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?_

He asked accusingly, Bruce gave a smirk like impression before receding.

Hmph.

* * *

Notes: Yup, Tony's just going to ignore that Bruce can take over. He doesn't want to think about it. Or maybe he doesn't care.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony saw pizza and knew this was bad news. At least Bruce was nearby to watch it in real time. Apparently, his company thought he had PTSD, which meant they were trying to bulldozer over his decision as he was 'unsound in mind.' So what if the stocks dipped 40 points? Oh sorry, '56 and a half.' He was being responsible for once! Why was this so hard? Obie gave him that look like he knew every vulnerable part of him, sipping on his drink like he had him all figured out. And pepper giving him a disappointed look.

That's it, he was done. He grabbed his pizza ready to abscond when Obie stops him. "Hey man, I'm trying to buy you some time. Maybe if you'd give them something, or maybe if you," he drops his stare to his chest where the arc reactor was proudly displayed. Tony bristled "No, absolutely not, this is mine." Firmly stating while adding softly "It stays with me." He feels the pizza box being taken out of his hand, something bitter rises up as Obie replies with "Then this stays with me," overwhelmed by it all he snatches a piece and goes back to his workshop. Ignoring Obie's request to visit, like he'd let him after all that.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks spnfandom8 for your continued support.

* * *

There were many painful tests. After Bruce's snarky

 **'You have terrible core balance, I have some exercises that might help with that,'**

He felt the need to prove him wrong if it wasn't for the fact he knew Bruce was just making fun of him he'd have taken him up on that offer. He'll show him, besides he had a good feeling about take 37.

Whirring sounds came closer and he quickly threatened Dummy to send him to charity if he was sprayed one more time unnecessarily. Threat or no threat he expected to be 'extinguished' regardless. As much as it annoyed him it was endearing in a roundabout way. Lifting off the ground he wobbled and ultimately came back down without incident. He shooed Dummy back telling him off once more.

"Okay, let's bring it up to 2.5," after his countdown he was higher, straining he hovered and glided to a spot he didn't want to be. Not the cars! Leaning to the side he passed over his desk sending paper everywhere. Okay, okay if he moves like this then... He landed heavily but otherwise, he landed great. Whirling he pointed at Dummy "Ah ah ah! No." Despondently he slumped no longer about to douse Tony.

 _Hey Bruce, guess what? I can fly._

* * *

Notes: Not my best chapter, it's really just there to move things along. So I updated three chapters instead of two.


	20. Chapter 20

Warning:

Again, brief mention of past torture.

* * *

"All you have to do is make the weapon Stark." Words were meaningless when he was choking on water. It was always the same. He came up for air in that brief moment he could, heaving and careful to time it so he wouldn't be heaving water instead. Far away he could hear someone yelling.

"Another of you heroes snuffed out like the worms you are." That was weird. That was a weird thing for them to say.  
He was dunked again, strangely the voice followed after unimpeded "It was so easy, it always is just as taking care of you will be." A scream of defiance rang in his ears. What was a woman doing here? He shook off the water, no blood. Why was he choking on blood? This wasn't right.

"Bruce!" Calm down, he had this. Fumbling he grabbed at his belt and unhooked something, the searing pain and burnt smell was nothing. He couldn't die here. He arose with sheer will ready to throw the last of his firepower. Any second now. The earth trembled, there it was. Good, they were on time. The figure before them halted

"What. What have you done?" Now, with his back turned. A quick flick of his wrist he watched as the connected impact made the target stumble as the woman took advantage of his momentary opening. "What have you DONE!?" His enemy's rage rumbled through them causing him to almost fall but stomped down to steady himself, not yet. He couldn't fall yet. "Now," he rasped and tossed a smoke bomb, he was swooped up and paled there was no time to be gentle about it. He blacked out before they went through the portal.

He woke up alone.

This time when Tony awoke it wasn't in panic but with a wave of sadness. This was the second time he saw Bruce's, what, his dream? His memory? He was through holding back.

 _What was that?_

It took a while but eventually, he responded.

 **What.**

Tony hesitated now, did Bruce not know?

 _My dream, it started out as my own but morphed into, into something of yours?_

A quick pulse of Bruce's essence grew and retracted. Was he panicking?

 _Bruce, calm down, you were fighting some guy with a woman's help. You lost an arm._

Bruce evened out

 **Ah, a memory then.**

 _Mhm, this was the second time, a continuation of the first one. It ended with you going into, a tunnel portal thing._

 **I see.**

There was a pause,

 **I'll do better blocking them.**

 _No! No, it's alright. I don't mind or anything I wanted to let you know was all. Bruce?_

Damn, he was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

He was expecting it but Bruce's silence throughout the day was still upsetting, he didn't even feel him looming around. Just when he was about to try out flying for real. "JARVIS you there?" "For you Sir? Always." He dons the helmet and goes through some scans when JARVIS says "Preparing to power down and complete diagnostics," he belays that.

"Yeah no, we're doing this."  
"Sir there are still terabytes of data needed before an actual flight is-" "JARVIS. Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk."

 **This was a relatively short second life.**

A thought deadpans. Good, he was here. Didn't want him to miss the show. Laughing he counts down. Speeding up the opening was like a dream, adrenaline rushes through him as the night sky embraces him. Balancing and adjusting were difficult but nothing he couldn't handle. Eyes widening with each breeze he pierced through. He circles around holding back more jittery laughter.

Arching up "Let's see what this baby can do." With a dizzying climb, he asks "What's the SR-71's record?" After JARVIS' prim reply he shoots out "Records are made to be broken!"

 **Your suit is not adapted for high altitudes. It's going to freeze.**

Great now he had two mother hens.

 _Watch me._

"Sir there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring," Well now he had to continue. A deep sigh echoed in the back of his head. "Keep going. Higher!" Eventually, the lights went out and JARVIS wouldn't reply. He had his second of panic and fumbling about, "C'mon we gotta break the ice!" A low growl came from his mouth.

Only it wasn't from him.

His arm moved on its own grabbing at his leg gave a twist and suddenly he was back online. He could actually feel the light impression Bruce gave his body to help straighten out. They kissed the top of cars and looped back up. Whooping he gave a happy cry. "We did it!" He could feel the glare bearing holes on the back of his metaphorical head. He came to a stop above his home,

 **Do not land he-**

"Cut power," consequently landing through several floors and being shot by Dummy. Bruce's gravely annoyance sat at the forefront, he didn't even fade away. Tony doesn't let pass he's pleased by it all, Bruce might be trying to ingrain in him his disapproval but he was only making him beam. It was the longest he's stuck around to date.

* * *

Will Tony ever listen?

Probably not.


	22. Chapter 22

Reminder time.

 _Italics are Tony speaking mentally to Bruce_  
 **Bold is Bruce speaking to Tony.**  
"Speaking aloud,"  
'Anything else really,'

* * *

 _Hey, why don't you let me call you anything else? It's killing me. Brucie can't be that bad, can it?_

Tony let it pass before when Bruce was new and steadfast stonewalling him whenever he came up with a nickname. Now though, his habit of cutesy names was threatening to overpower him. He spots the box Pepper brought in when she visited, he turns it over.

 _How about Grumpy? My own Jiminy Cricket?_

 **I've been called Brucie before.**

There it was again that weird sensation of amusement that wasn't

 _I sense a story there, tell me tell me!_

 **Those who didn't know me called me such.**

Tony frowned, why would strangers butcher someone's name? He starts ripping off the paper on the box.

 _Fine, and 'B'? What's the problem with that?_

A near ominous aura came off Bruce.

 _Bad memories?_

Tony guessed not wanting to tick him off.

 **No.  
...Good memories.**

Tony winced as all emotion was snuffed out leaving an empty weight at the back of his head in its place. He should've known bringing up B was a bad idea. He should've known not to push. Floundering he wanted to leave their conversation without a bitter taste. Placing the box down before completely opening it.

 _How about Mr. Paranoid, Sour Grape, Sour Puss, Mr. Mysterious or-_

A short sigh answered him. Different from his deep sigh and his other more annoyed versions. Tony grinned crisis averted finally looking inside the box. Tony stared flummoxed at what was before him, startled at Bruce's hum of approval.

 **Good. You have a back up now.**

The glow of his old Arc Reactor shone words both heartfelt and mocking reflected back at him.


	23. Chapter 23

What do you get when you mix red, gold and black?

* * *

"So, the suit can't handle high altitudes. Ice problem." Tony spoke tapping at the blueprints already working on how he'd fix it. "How astute Sir," JARVIS couldn't have dryer tones if he was made of sand.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. You tried to tell me I know." He was thinking Gold Titanium alloy. It should help out in several ways. While telling JARVIS just that he took a sip from his drink. "Shall I render using proposed specifications?" He swished the liquid around "Dazzle me," a new form of schematics came up, he looked them over noticing the slight differences.

Problem spotted. It was all gold, that was over the top even for him.

"That's... A bit much don't you think?" "I see because you'd never wear something so garish." JARVIS wasn't pulling his punches today.

 _What colors should I paint it, Bruce?_

While he waited for him to possibly reply he looked around for inspiration. Eyes catching onto the hot rod, he grinned, it was then Bruce came forward.

 **So long as you don't add blue.**

There was something serious to his tone, but since when wasn't he serious or sarcastic? Besides why the hell would he do that? Red, blue and gold? Puh-leeze. "Hm, let's go with some hot rod red JARVIS darling." "Ah, yes that is so much better." No need to be mocking JARVIS. He knew what he was doing. A sigh reverberated in his head, Tony cocked his head trying to decipher what this one meant, melancholy?

 **What's wrong with the color black.**

Tony ignored that thought, he had a feeling Bruce wasn't really asking him anyway. Besides all black? That was way too boring.


	24. Chapter 24

Turns out. If you don't show up after a while the media takes it on themselves to diagnose you. The last straw was broke ages ago. Did he have PTSD? Maybe. Does that matter? No. What did matter was that he was going to crash a party. It had been three months since his last outing, the suit took up a lot of his time after all.

With JARVIS machining the parts he went upstairs to get ready. It would also be one of the few times Bruce got to see something other than his workshop, again he felt the prickle of guilt. The prickle grew when he realized that he hadn't spoken to Rhodey since their... Disagreement. Pepper came and went brisk but caring in her own way shoving food in his face and expecting him to eat it. They hadn't really hung out or talked though, she was too busy for that and he too preoccupied.

As for Obie, they haven't talked since finding out his own business was trying to shove him out. Didn't he tell himself he'd do better? Interact with his, well his only friends? Rhodey wasn't his fault though, he didn't want to listen, told him to 'get his head on straight'. That still irked him. As Tony pointed out Pepper was busy what with him putting everything off as he made his suit. Tony sighed. Tightening the tie to near unpleasantness. It sounded like excuses to him. At least he still talked to JARVIS and Bruce frequently. Because an AI he made and a man stuck inside his head was so much better.


	25. Chapter 25

Tony waltzed through breezing passed flashing lights and past conquests. There it was again, that trickle of unease with everyone's hyper-attention on him. He slammed the faucet closed, he liked attention remember? A roll of his shoulders and a sporting grin later he continued strolling by.

Spotting Obie and noticing calming tones let him know the man was sucking up or smoothing something over. Their gazes locked and before he knew it Obie was next to him. "Tony! What a surprise." Tony's grin grew stretching wide, "You know how it is, came to crash my own party." Obie nodded patting him on the shoulder, "Take it easy," he said eyeing him "I've got the board just where I want them." A wink and another pat later he was encouraged onward.

Right. Be seen, don't make waves. Yadda yadda. He got it. The longer he was surrounded the easier it was to relax. He huffed, relieved, to think he was getting worried. He smiled and chatted mood brightening the further he got to the bar. Once arriving barked at the bartender "Give me a scotch, I'm hungry." He turned so he could watch the swarm mingle to and fro. Bruce was there, lingering, Tony likened the feeling to leaning in a doorway. The more days go by the easier it was to give descriptions to the sensation of what Bruce gave off. It was just in his head but Bruce's voice/thought was far different than his own. Tony had a great imagination so it wasn't hard envisioning Bruce's essence as a body doing things. There were times when it felt like he flooded everything, was everywhere. Most of the time he loomed like a low hanging storm cloud or was gone completely.

"Mr. Stark?" Tony almost jumped so intent on waxing poetry about Bruce's presence he didn't notice someone right next to him. "Yeah?" Looking at him, he didn't look familiar.

 **He was at your conference. He spoke to your assistant.**

 _Oh really?_

Somehow he wasn't surprised Bruce noticed or even recalled something like that. "Agent Coulson," Now he remembered, Pepper told him about him and his long-winded company name. "Right, yeah, the guy from the-" A polite but bland smile greeted him along with "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." He probably had to say that a lot, several times over.

 **SHIELD. Cute.**

Bruce was chatty today. Speaking up without any prompting. It was so much more fun hearing his unamused voice when it wasn't directed at him.

 _Shield?_

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. A fitting acronym.**

 _Ha, clever._

"Oh, of course, Shield. Cute." Tony said parroting Bruce half because he agreed half so that Bruce got to speak through him in a way. There was a moment when the Agent stared non-pulsed, about to open his mouth but clamped it instead. Tony almost laughed, it looked like he wanted to say 'why didn't I think of that?' The moment didn't last long, his eyes that had so far been professionally blank brightened "Sure rolls of the tongue better," he admits gracefully. A genuine laugh slips past Tony.

 **You should have your AI look them over. A blossoming Spy Network is something to keep tabs on.**

Tony looked the man over again, appraising him with new eyes.

 _Spy, you say?_

 **He's green but has potential.**

Bruce sounded approving but begrudging about it.

 _High praise, coming from you._

Tony was jealous. He made a suit that could fly and what did he get? Advice on how to drive. "I'd like to speak to you about setting up an appointment."

 **Stark, I need you to take note of each of the exits.**

Huh, he used his name. Now that he thought about it, had Bruce ever done so?

 _Are you serious? Since when did I turn into a spy?_

Bruce sounded like Q telling Bond what to do. Bruce's displeasure coursed through him, Tony grimaced. Not a good feeling. Cool words rang clear,

 **Are you aware of the danger? Tell me did you find your captors? You were taken. Now a spy agency is contacting you.**

"You see, there's still a lot of unanswered questions." Tony pushed back the swirl of dread that filled his stomach, "We need to debrief you. How about the 24th at 7:00 pm?" Unable to take it he jabbed out,

"Yeah, right why don't you set up an appointment with Pepper, my secretary and I'll see you then?" Tony nodded towards him and set off,

 _Give me a break, I'm totally safe here. Nothing ever happens at these kinds of parties unless I wish them to._

Still, he looked around just to make Bruce happy. He noted the four exit signs and said,

 _There happy?_

Why can't he get rid of the image of Bruce glaring at him?

 **4'o'clock.**

 _Excuse me?_

It wasn't anywhere near four. The glare deepened. Oh, OH. Four o'clock, gotcha. He adjusted his eyes to the appropriate spot.

 **See that man? The bartender just poisoned his drink and someone's about to spill it.**

 _No way._

He knew the bartender, got his drinks from him all the time. There was no way,

 **Watch.**

He did. Tony stared astounded when low and behold another person came stumbling through knocking the drink from their hand, "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, please let me make it up to you." It shouldn't have worked. If it was a man who spilled a drink on a woman it wouldn't unless it was a certain kind of woman who wasn't insulted by acts of clumsiness. Or the guy was that good looking. Either way, Tony watched as the two walked off chatting, the man now wearing the alleged poisoned drink was smiling amiably. Quickly he looked at the bartender to see his reaction, a flash of a sour face was seen before smoothing out.

 **Counter Assassin.**

Bruce noted plainly, Tony had no proof of what Bruce suggested but the possibility made Tony squirm.

 **I want you to take up self-defense.**

Tony pursed his lips.

 _Maybe I will._

 **Oh and Stark?**

 _Yes, Bruce?_

Hearing his name again made him perk up.

 **There are ten exits.**

 _Show off._

* * *

Notes: In truth the bartender was going to knock out the guest and the woman was undercover security but Bruce wanted to hit home that danger was all around Tony if he payed attention. That and to segue into getting him to better protect himself.  
I was this close to calling S.H.I.E.L.D. an anagram. That would've been embarrassing. Let me know if I make such mistakes.


	26. Chapter 26

Tony sat back at the bar, taking note that the bartender was subtly led away by security and replaced. If that didn't sell it he didn't know what would. Tony knew for a fact he wouldn't have noticed it on his own. He took a moment to be impressed by the security of the place or was this normal and just never saw anything?

 _See anything else of interest?_

He was only half joking.

 **You are about to be approached.**

A jolt of fear mixed with adrenaline made him look around. There, oh no, she looked familiar. "Well! Tony Stark." That coy smile with eyes narrowing in triumph. What the hell was her name? C, Ch? Carly? Carol, it was Carol.

 _Bruce? A little help?_

Bruce was there but he didn't seem to care about his predicament. Not even a morsel of feeling came forth. Fine. He had this. "Carol right?" She slips besides him the smile sharpening. "Christine," riiight, of course. Christine Everhart. Flashes of the day before his capture came forward. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here. How about a reaction?" It was just one thing after another wasn't it? "How's panic do?" She leans in slightly "I was referring to your company's involvement in-"

"Hey, when an invitation has my name on it..." The waves were being rocked. "You know, I almost bought it." She sneered, Tony frowned. "Can you cut to the chase? I've been out of the loop, you know what with being out for a few months as I'm sure you've heard." A smirk now, "Is that what you want to call it?" A folder was placed before him, Bruce's attention leans closer.

Tony holds back a swallow. He takes it to hand, sifting through the pictures before going cold. Fingers tightening to near painful grasps. "When were these taken?" His voice was dead and toneless. She gives him a once over. "Yesterday in a village called Gulmira," his stomach plummets. Yinsen... He feels both nauseous and furious. He knew those faces, saw the Ten Rings insignia. Raza's men with his weapons.

"I didn't approve this shipment." His voice sounded far away, just like he was feeling at the moment. "Someone in your company did." Oh god, they did didn't they? Someones been playing with the sharks. He should find Obie. Halfway through the crowd, Bruce spoke up.

 **Wait. This isn't the best place for a confrontation, he won't say anything in front of all these people.**

 _So? I'm going to get answers._

 **He's on the board too and as much as you don't like it there's a chance he's the one who approved it. It's always the one you trust.**

There was bitterness in his tone and a hefty seriousness that gave Tony pause. Sounded like there was a story behind all that.

 **You should start with finding out who filed the injunction on you.**

Tony nodded because once he knew who filed the injunction he would find the one who was dealing weapons. And what better way than asking Obie himself? Bruce sighed, it was a quiet one, one he didn't feel like deciphering he didn't want to know right then.


	27. Chapter 27

Bruce was right. Tony was finding Bruce was leaning on the more often than not, the always right side of the bar.

 **Now he knows what you know. You need to work fast.**

At least there wasn't disapproval or annoyance in his voice, just dark calm. At least someone was. Obie... Obadiah was the one who tried to cut him out of his own company. To 'protect him.' Words couldn't be sourer. He was the one dealing weapons behind Tony's back. Now to prove it. Weapons... Tony stares at one of the pictures in thought.

"The road to change is a long and arduous one," he mutters under his breath. It was quickly becoming a mantra. Oh. Hm, a serial number. He could track that. On the T.V. there was news playing over the horror going on in Yinsen's village. Every death caused by his logo was blood on his hands. The blood he was trying to wash off. He slipped on the gauntlet opening and closing it deep in thought.

 **Is this what you really want?**

Bruce spoke softly, sounding overtly monotone. He clenched his fist.

 _No. But since when do we ever get what we want? I won't sit back and let this happen._

A pregnant pause

 **I'm not a fan of killing.**

Tony barks out a laugh.

 _You think I am? I don't have the time or skills to take it easy. I'm doing this. People like them, only speak one language._

Bruce drifted away, leaving a numbness in his place. Tony had more important things to worry about than trying to understand this new set of reactions, he was just glad Bruce wasn't pushing it.

* * *

Notes: My version of Bruce is made up from all sorts of media, movies/cartoons/comics etc. That and I changed a lot on my own. I had fun picking and choosing what I preferred.


	28. Chapter 28

When he was being fitted and his heart beating a war drums song Bruce settled close to the front. Regardless of how close he felt he was muted,

 **What are you going to do when you're classified as a threat?**

Tony blinked.

 _What?_

He thought he was clear, he was going to put a stop to those ravaging Yinsen's home.

 **You don't have the proper equipment to surpass radar and satellite, your government's going to notice.**

 _What would they do shoot me down?_

Tony asked almost jokingly.

 **Yes.**

Oh. He was serious. Bruce always was.

 _Wait you said I don't have the equipment, does that mean you know how to slip past their defenses?_

 **Nothing that can be applied now.**

Great. Why didn't he say something sooner? Not that Tony would've listened, though there was a chance he'd have humored him. Immediately he thought of Rhodey. Almost as quickly the thought was snuffed out. It was one thing to be asking for help when he was already in trouble it was another to call before anything went down.

Tony didn't think Rhodey would take his sudden romp inside a suit of armor and willfully going to commit murder very well. Just like he handled him quitting weapons. It was going to be a little hard to be taken seriously when he was about to become a walking weapon. He cleared his throat.

 _So, got any ideas on how to get past this problem Bruce?_

Bruce gathered closer giving off an arms folded sensation.

 **I have some ideas, to start you'll need your AI to hack into your Government.**

Bruce was so matter of fact Tony wondered what kind of life he led, if you take out the fighting weirdos, traveling dimensions and surviving death that is.


	29. Chapter 29

The flight to his destination was long with JARVIS running interference on things that could pick up on him so he had to pay attention to how he was flying. There was a certain spot he could slip through without being detected. Making sure he would get there and back in one piece took some time so he was making up for it by pushing the suit to its limits. He made sure to have JARVIS run readings, the data would come in handy later. This was it. Another step on the ladder of attrition, his path wasn't one where he could simply walk on by, no he needed to claw and climb his way up.

 _Bruce... Have you ever killed anyone?_

He wasn't expecting a reply. His new co-pilot in life made it clear it was something he abhorred.

 **There was a time that killing was a line I would never cross.**

Regret bitter and heavy sank through them both as Tony took in what was said. He weighed his options, to ask or to let be? Ah, hell.

 _What happened?_

Minutes crept by before he continued,

 **My world's brightest fell and I was left with the remnants to fight a war.**

Tony recognized the sickening sensation, he felt it daily. Survivors Guilt.

 **For a time I held on to my beliefs and passed them on with an iron will.**

Tony was getting an idea of how that turned out.

 **My one rule was their undoing by the time I was faced with what my lingering light brought it was too late for them.**

Now there was a solemn silence as Tony grieved with him, much like finding out the weapons he created to protect his country and his country's men were turned on him.

 _Is that how you...?_

Died? Failed? Tony couldn't finish his question.

 **No, I only lost who I was. I became someone else, something else for those that survived.**

Nothing like shared remorse and guilt to let even the most guarded of people open up. Tony wished it wasn't something like this that got Bruce to speak for longer than three sentences. He had one more thing to ask.

 _You talk of fighting and your one rule, just what were you in your world?_

Tony understood through dreams and their little talks that Bruce knew things your run of the mill guy didn't. He seemed more fitted to old-timey comics, the fantastical ones much like the ones he used to read.

 **I started out as someone jaded and bitter, I was called a vigilante who joined with others and was given the title of Hero.**

Oh wow, he hadn't met someone who was actually called a hero. Sure there were doctors, firefighters, and soldiers but that was a little different. Bruce's world truly was different.

 **I didn't die a Hero.**

Bruce was grim and wistful. Tony didn't know how Bruce died exactly but he was willing to bet people still called him one. A hero that is. He wondered how he lucked out getting such a man as his second conscious. But more importantly how someone like him got stuck with Tony. Somebody messed up, up there. He shot through a cloud bursting out the other side musing,

A hero huh? Tony was by no means a hero, but maybe that's what he can strive for. For the first act, he would save his saviors village.

* * *

Notes: I have no idea if JARVIS could do what he's doing here but *shrugs* he can in my story.


	30. Chapter 30

A sonic boom gonged his arrival, for a moment everything froze. He lifted his hand and plowed a man through the sky the crack of a body hitting cement was the start off. Bullets dinged off harmlessly, the ricochet not a problem to any he was trying to save so he didn't bother trying to dodge. He only lifted his hands again this time sending a pulse wave at each enemy he could. It was only a matter of time before they took on hostages. He set his hands down, letting his HUD scan and target what was needed. It only took a blink and the terrorists fell with the civilians unharmed. Leaving them to their shock and startled relief he went to find the last rat.

Having already marked the man earlier he knew exactly where he was. A fist pushed effortlessly through the wall grabbing his target and tossing him to the ground before the people. He knew just how to handle this one. Let them work out some of their hatred, "He's all yours," he intoned his voice coming out harsh and mechanical. He felt a twinge of what might be hesitation not sure on how Bruce would look at letting others kill to stifle their grief but he was already picking a flight pattern to his next destination.

There. Jericho missile. His lips pursed, the start of everything. So fixated it was a shock when he went down hard. Well. It was good to know he could withstand a tank. The design of the tank and missiles came up on his HUD. He dodged the second attack with a slight swerve and retaliated with a missile of his own. He turned as the tank went up in smoke. The pitter patter of useless firepower rained down on him, he lifted into a low hover and honed in on the Jericho missiles. The plume of fire and destruction left a satisfying aftertaste.


	31. Chapter 31

"Sir, the Government has become aware of your actions. Now would be best to retreat before they sense my subterfuge." Right. He did not want to see if the suit could take on anything worse than tanks and bullets. That was for a different trial. JARVIS had a small window of opportunity before the radars were able to pick up on him again. Once he reached a certain point it was home free.

When he got home the suit was hard to get off, enough so that he was already designing how to undue parts that might become damaged easier. Free of his gear he decided a shower was in order. By the time he got to his living room, he decided a toast to himself for a job well done was in order. It was then he saw Pepper come in. A raised eyebrow told him what she thought of him drinking, he shrugged. "Did you even eat anything today?" The look she gave him said she already knew. He looked at his drink and jiggled it around as if to say that was all he needed to live off of.

Grimacing she sat next to him, facing him with serious intent. "I got a call, the injunction filed against you is going through." She paused flitting a look at him before continuing. "Obadiah was the one who pushed it through." With closed eyes, she waited for him to blow up or react in some way. Tony set his drink down, "I know," He stared at her "He all but told me." He sighed as Pepper consoled him "Oh Tony, this isn't the end we can still turn it around." Tony stood beckoning her to follow him "I know, and I am. C'mon."

"He not only locked me out of my own company but he was the one who has been issuing weapons behind my back." He showed her the pictures he got from Christine, lips pursed and slightly pale she waited for him to explain. "I don't have proof and I'm not in a place to get it." He leaned over his desk to grab something before placing it in her hand.

"That's where you come in. I need you to get into my office and hack into the mainframe and retrieve all the shipping manifests." He patted her hand "This is a Lock Chip it'll get you in, it's probably under executive files but if not he might've put it under a Ghost Drive. If he did you'll need to look for the lowest numeric heading."  
She rolled it over in her hand frowning "What will you do with the information should I bring it back?" Holding her gaze Tony sat on his desk and coldly stated "They've been dealing under the table Pepps, I have to stop them. I will stop them. I will find my weapons and make sure they are destroyed." Her frown became worried "This is a lot Tony, I'm not sure if this is the best course. How do I know you aren't going to start all this again?"

Tony stood with surety and grasped her shoulder "You stood by my side all this time as I reaped the benefits of destruction. I just want to protect the people I've put in harm's way. Don't you see?" She wilted under his touch before looking him in the eye fire burning "How do I know you aren't just lining up to be killed?" He heard her loud and clear. Give her something more to go on, that he didn't have a death wish. She didn't know he had a high tech suit or Bruce to make sure he didn't keel over. She wasn't going to, not if he could help it. So he had to say something else, something more.

He squeezed her shoulder once more before letting go and walking past her. "I should already be dead." He heard her freeze behind him. "I told myself if I made it out alive I would change. I survived for a reason. This is me," he swung his arm out "Changing. I know in my heart of hearts this is the right thing." He turned around to face her "So, what do you say? Are you with me?" You're one of the only people I got left, he beseeched her with his eyes. He saw something respond within her to match him. He smiled.

* * *

Notes: For the longest time I thought I was misspelling 'beseeched,' turns out my spell check just doesn't acknowledge it as a word. Thank goodness for Google.


	32. Chapter 32

Tony went to bed knowing the next day would make it or break it for him. So naturally, he slept fitfully. It was a strange array of past and present regrets, his father looking down at him disdainfully. "You'll never match up to the man he was." His circuit board all but crushed beneath his hands in true dreamlike fashion.

"Tones I can't believe you, don't you ever think of anyone but yourself?" "Rhodey," Tony tries to say "You know that's not true," pulling at his sleeve, he was still a child. "I'm doing better! I'll protect everyone you'll see!" Rhodey pushed him back before shaking his head "Protect? You can't even protect yourself." He was falling. He was falling! "Help! Someone help!" He watched as Pepper fell next to him "Oh Tony," she says remorsefully "You know I can't fly," she disappeared before his eyes in a last-ditch he called for JARVIS. "My apologies sir, I have no body to catch you with," Tony screamed.

 **"I could use some air support."**

A new voice cuts in, suddenly Tony was calm even as he fell to his death. **"Since I can't fly. At all."** He sounded bored a flapping behind him told him he was wearing something loose and flowing. A cape? **"Now would be good."**

Tony woke up to the sensation of someone catching him. He wasn't sure what to call that jumble fuck but he did realize something. Whenever he had a particularly bad nightmare, Bruce cut it open with one of his own. The tricky question was, was this another memory dream or was this his subconscious saying Bruce had his back? Either way, he wasn't about to tell Bruce what happened. He might try and take them away again.


	33. Chapter 33

Well spnfandom8 I plan on writing until Avengers, not sure about after that. We'll see.

* * *

His phone rings, Tony smiles when he see's who it is. As he's about to answer he finds resistance,

 _Uh, Bruce? Mind telling me what's going on?_

He struggled against Bruce's pull.

 **Someone's here.**

When he couldn't move at all he thought Bruce was just giving an all-out fight. Turns out that wasn't the case. Instead of panic over Bruce randomly taking over he panicked inwardly as Obie comes into view.

 _Oh. I see._

 **Tch.**

 _Yeah, this isn't good._

"Remember this? It was one of your more interesting ideas." Obie, Obadiah saunters closer holding one of his inventions. He recognized it, temporary body paralysis. "You know, I thought I was killing the golden goose when I ordered the hit on you," white noise rang in his ears as Obadiah eased him back onto the couch, with a daggers smile.

"Then you came back and brought this with you," fingers brushed his chest pulling open his shirt. Horror sank welcoming him like an old friend. Bruce enveloped him thrashing against his embodiment with vivid force. "Your ninth symphony, this will be your legacy. A new generation of weapons made from your metal heart." A swift twist and out it came, the shock and ill feeling were abrupt.

"It's a shame you had to bring Pepper into this. I would've liked to let her live." An oily parting of lips in a mockery of a smile flashed as he left him, the soft closing of the door so at odds with how Tony felt he wanted to cry. He couldn't do much of anything now though. Blood rushed and the tightness in his chest and head condensed. Blurry splotches formed over his eyes.

 **Stark. Stop, you need to stay conscious. If you pass out you will die.**

He could feel it. The metal shards pricing his heart.

 _I haven't got to turn my life around yet,_

he weakly mourns. His surrogate father killed him. Wanted him dead so much he paid others to take care of him. Turned off JARVIS. His wide motionless eyes dimmed a jolt of dread struck him. Pepper! He was going to... Kill Pepper...No. ..I'm

 _Sorry Bruce._

 **Stark! Focus. The Arc Reactor in your workshop if you can- Stark?**

Tony's eyes became unseeing.

 **Shit.**


	34. Chapter 34

Tony's eyes fluttered as he made a jerky scan of the room. The continued quiet only told him the AI was still inactive. His fingers twitched eventually closing and opening, face once pained and shocked was colored over with steely determination. Tony's body heaved itself over the couch and positioned itself into a half crouch crawl, his eyes locked onto the door of the workshop with single-minded intensity.

The progress was slow going and fought for with each inch. If he hadn't have struggled so hard both against Stark and with Stark then the mental strain wouldn't have drained the man so. He would be awake otherwise. It was on him now to ensure Stark's and consequently his own continued existence. It was a strange thing, having a body once more. Especially one in such bad condition.

He had been paralyzed more times than he could recall, had numerous poisons, chemical and magical effects that left him nerveless and temporarily helpless. Stark had not. Perhaps that was why moving was harder than it would've been to his old self. It did not stop him from getting to his destination regardless of the shooting pains he had to contend with.

A flame of anger at himself and life in general burst to great heights when he falls just before his target was in grasp. Teeth gritting together as he rallied the last of his strength to rise once more. He twitched when he sensed something close in on him, he cursed his inattention, tensing ready to react with the proper actions when a whirring noise alerted him to what sneaked up on him. Stark's robot. Dummy. A cooing like beeping held before him his target. He didn't waste time, only tore it lose and shoved it in. He mentally jabbed Stark, they had someone to hunt down.

* * *

Notes: Can the reactor be put in easily at this point? I don't remember. Anyways, Bruce makes his first real debut!


	35. Chapter 35

Tony drifted sinking into the pool of darkness that closed in on him. There was something he was meant to be doing right now. It seemed like his eyes were open, he felt them blink but there was no difference in what he perceived. It felt like it was important whatever it was. The farther he sank the more worry was chipped off. Vaguely he thought he was letting people down, there was a danger or the like? Eh? What was he thinking about again?

Damn, Tony was tired. Right now, nothing hurt and the pleasant drone of nothing was strangely satisfying. Eventually, he heard a pop and he was upright once more. He coughed violently when smog and dank air made its way into his lungs. Up above a lightning storm raged. "Where am I?" Tony asked the smoky air. Walking along cobblestone ground and surrounded by swooping buildings reminding him of Victorian and cathedral inspired works. Every flash of light brought up ominous shadows of looming statues and distant laughter.

Feeling his skin break out in gooseflesh he strove forward. Rain pierced through his clothes and mist swirled snaking around his ankles. This wasn't any place he visited before, nor did it resemble any movie he's seen lately. Except for some noir shows he watched when he was younger. Something was niggling at the back of his head, almost like someone was trying to get his attention by poking him. What? What is it? Just as he was about to acknowledge it more the opening of creaky doors snapped his attention.

"What's wrong Bruce?" Three people came through, they didn't seem to be getting wet like he was. Curious he wandered closer. "Oh, it was my fault Dear, just needed some fresh air." The man of the group said winking at the boy who was looking on the pale side. "C'mon, let's go." The three made their way past him blurring at the edges. Tony frowned as thunder shook the ground and a figure appeared before them. A gun was shone in the flickering light the man's face in perpetual shadow.

Tony felt a prickle of apprehension as the man handed the mugger his wallet but dropping it, in slow motion and scattered detail the wallet was grabbed and the gun slid to the woman still glinting with focused light, "No!" Tony screamed as the parents were shot and the boy left quivering in fright. Hands clasped with the child Tony heard the man whisper,

"Don't be afraid," the boy whimpered as the man's eyes flickered and faded. In fact, each of them began to fade jerking into non-existence like the skip of a record and they were gone. Tony stood frozen trying to put together what he just witnessed. He swerved around when the same words were spoken once more "What's wrong Bruce?" Oh no. Tony knew where he was now. And he had no idea how to get back.


	36. Chapter 36

Tony's face scowled, deeply upset. Bruce couldn't get Stark to answer him. Pushing back lingering aftershocks of pain he grabbed the phone. Until he was back where he should be, it looked like Bruce was going to have to take care of things. "Tony?! Tony! Thank god you answered I was about to call Rhodey. Are you okay?" Bruce cleared Tony's throat going through several scenarios, for now, he needed to make sure Stark's assistant was aware of the problems.

"Stane was here, he has the arc reactor. Be vigilant, he will be after you next." A shocked gasp answered him "That goddamned slimy..." She mutters the rest before speaking clearly once more, "The reactor!? Are you hurt? I'm calling Rhodey, he'll be able to-" Worry seeped into her voice while he made his way to Stark's creation, he gave it a weighing look. "We'll be fine. Tell me what you learned." At a loss for words at his abrupt cut in and business tone she took a second to respond.

"Nothing you haven't already figured out, he paid to have you killed. Your capture was a hit job." The venom embedded in the woman's voice would've cheered Stark up if he weren't currently slacking off. "I'm with federal agents and Coulson right now who are saying-" Having the AI offline would make using the suit troublesome. "The SHIELD agent? Good, stay near him he's adequately skilled he'll protect you."

"Hmph, we're going to stop him, Tony. He won't get away with this." Was the assistant going along for the confrontation? For a moment he was reminded of Lane before glowering. Lane rarely got out of incidents of her own power. "He will be difficult to take down with field agents. He now has a power source to fuel the combative metal armor he no doubt has. Whatever firepower you have. Get more. Tell the agents it would be wise to evacuate the nearby populace, discreetly so as to not alert Stane. I'm sending help, try to stay alive until it arrives."

He couldn't allow people to die when he was capable to stop it. He was filled to the brim with death, time to stop the counter. "Wait what do you—" "It's going to come in through the sky so it's within your best interest to make sure it isn't shot down." Bruce hung up and started getting ready.


	37. Chapter 37

Tony was bouncing around from place to place never long enough to take in anything, dark gleaming landscapes were replaced by golden structures, pristine floors, and a shimmer to every surface. After a few steps he finds himself in space, there was a second of panic before realizing he was standing on something and staring out into space via glass.

Hesitantly he got closer to peer down at the Earth, there were minute differences compared to his own. He stood there for what might've been ages, afraid to move and appear in another area, another place. It was upsetting his stomach. Which reminded him, he was hungry. That handful of blueberries he had what seemed eons ago long wore off. If he was down here in Bruce's, what would one call this? Mindscape? Structured memories? Mind palace? He could go all out and call it Bruce's soul if it didn't feel so tacky.

What was going on outside? Was Bruce in charge? Or were they both stuck in each other's minds? He hoped not. Wasn't he currently dying or some such? Tony wasn't sure, he just knew being here wasn't the plan or advised. He tried calling out but no one ever answered. Tony hoped Bruce would get him out eventually. Another step later and he arrived at a room, the walls told him he was still in the space building. Just a different room.

One glance away and people were now sitting at a roundtable. A screen showing another person garnered their attention. Guiltily Tony shifted closer, Bruce went through his memories right? Was it so bad he saw some of his own? It's not like he was doing it on purpose. The cries of a young boy replayed in his ears. These memory fragments thus far, weren't nice ones. So he was wary about the new one.

Everything was snuffed out as Tony took one step too close, he grimaced not sure if he was disappointed he couldn't see what was going on or glad he didn't. The scenery change was fast and volatile now and Tony held back nausea as he was jerked around a snowy area. All around him a voice echoed eerily, "I didn't know who else to call, somethings wrong. He's been different lately." Another voice answered back, "Different how?" It wasn't an emotive voice but Tony could tell they were interested if not worried. "I'm not sure. I can't put my finger on it, he's just. Off."

Eventually, things began to settle, the voices drifted away and he found himself hauled along someone riding a motorcycle. The same black cape and grim demeanor, this must be Bruce when he was on duty Tony supposed. He wondered why this memory piece was different, he was being pulled along as opposed to following it himself.

Tony was a daredevil at heart but even he was nervous about the speed and rate they were going, especially in a cold area. He heard a beeping noise and looked down at the bikes screen, so far Tony was impressed with the technology he's seen. Even he didn't have a space building. Bruce thrown himself off the bike with envious ease and Tony was stung along squirming at the possible scene he'd see. Something important was in that warehouse. It wasn't a surprise when it blew up in their faces.

Before he was cold and now, the heat flared around him in painful waves, into the thick of it they went. Tony watched helplessly as the caped man before him frantically dug through the debris. "No," came a harsh exhale, Tony winced as a body was lifted gently out. The bruised and beaten corpse spoke of torture before the explosion, Tony looked away. "Jason,"

Ah, this was far worse then he was expecting. Was the boy a fellow hero? He certainly meant something to Bruce. He was seeing a regular theme with the man, he did say he fought a war though was death all that surprising? Without looking back Tony walked away. This was depressing. He really wanted to wake up now.

* * *

This is somewhat spoilery but I'd like to point out that in my version of events, Jason was the only Robin Bruce had.


	38. Chapter 38

Thankfully Stark's AI rebooted before long. "What do you recommend I use with the old arc reactor's capabilities." "Sir?" Came a mildly baffled inflation. Sensing that the computer needed more data to function Bruce gave a brief summary of recent events. It was a good thing it came on when it did, otherwise, Bruce would've chosen a few things wrong.

He tried getting Stark's attention once more. With negative results. Shooting up the ramp he gave the AI some orders. "Find the assistant's whereabouts and send me there." "Ms. Potts Sir?" Bruce had to hand it to Stark, he sure knew how to make lifelike creations. "Yes," he could take on Stark's speaking patterns but decided it wasn't needed.

"The location has been locked, might I add Sir, you are functioning at forty percent power and draining. That chest piece was not made for sustained flight." It wasn't ideal but Bruce was used to fighting on sub-optimal levels. "Hn," Whatever contraption Stane came up with would be a shades comparison to Stark's own version. Regardless, Bruce was prepared for a difficult battle ahead.

It wasn't long before Bruce reached his destination. The HUD pinged several bodies via infrared, he found a spot that wasn't occupied and blasted a hole through. Yelling and rapid fire came to an abrupt halt at his arrival. He spotted Potts behind a team of agents, their artillery wasn't visibly effective.

Bruce turned his attention to the hulking amour ahead of him. "Fall back," he ordered, his voice gave no space for argument. Dust cascaded down as everyone came back to life scurrying behind him, Stane stood watchful. "Stark sends his regards," Bruce greeted going through the scans of his opponent. His suit had more firepower and energy compared to his own. He needed to get out of the enclosed space he was in.

Laughter rang through the hallway. "Is that so!?" An explosion later and Stane was lifting into the sky. Bruce took a moment to ponder at the enemy's move, why would he give up his advantage? Not about to bemoan his good fortune he followed after. "God I love this suit!" The man didn't seem too worried about Bruce presence destroying nearby structures randomly.

Bruce scanned the area for life and found none close to the blast area. Apparently, SHIELD and Potts were successful in clearing out the danger zone. Keeping a note of where the agents and Potts were moving to Bruce observed the man before him. "So how is he? Still alive I'm guessing?" Stane's flight pattern was clunky as to be expected for a first flight. "Did he give you the suit Rhodes?"

Ignoring the man he asked, "Jarvis is it to be believed you are recording current events?" Stane drone on bragging as the AI replied "I am always compiling data Sir," Good. All he needed was a few confessions and proof of intention of manslaughter. "He trusted you, how could you betray him like that?" Men like him always monologued, one would be surprised at how many foes he defeated by sheer patience to hear them out. Their life's story, plans, past successes even the Joker as haphazard as he was was prone to rants when he thought he won.

More laughter ensued, "It was easy! The little runt thought he could stop weaponry! After all the time and effort I put into grooming him, he shoved it all in my face. I almost wish I had tried to get rid of him sooner but then I wouldn't have this would I?" Honestly, Bruce was always amazed at how the need to claim credit for certain circumstances gave way to sloppy work. The man had been somewhat adequate at hiding his tampering it all fell flat now. They always thought they would eradicate all evidence by killing off their marks.

Then again, he couldn't even finish off an immobile man. It was laughable that he might take someone like Bruce out. Ah, he was passed the bragging act, it was time for action. Slightly bored Bruce shot upwards, noting the falling power levels.

"Aren't you worried about the backlash when people find out? You really think Stark's going to let this slide?" Bruce asked idly as they rose into the atmosphere the machine gun halted in its angry charge at him.

"Find out? No one's going to find out both of you are going to be nothing but a tragic news story!" Bruce rolled away from missile fire, why wasn't Stark responding? It had been long enough now and he wasn't sure if not having a hand in Stane's defeat would be detrimental to his mental health later. Nothing like defeating one's own nemesis for satisfaction.

 **Stark. Wake up. Now.**

* * *

Notes: You know, this started as a passing fancy. I came to wish to merge the two universes with just one idea. What if Bruce was Fury? Be it reincarnation, dimension travel or Bruce literally became Fury. The mere idea of Bruce creating a spy agency made me chuckle. But it wasn't enough to make a story off of. Not for me anyhow. That was the first step.


	39. Chapter 39

Tony groaned as a moist and dark cavern came into focus, three people were huddled in a fast but hushed argument. Tony didn't even try to hear what was said, no doubt it'd be bad news or some horrible problem. He did note that the woman who fought with Bruce in the dream he had was present along with no joke a green-skinned man(?)

Suddenly a frantic voice echoed two times over "Guys!" Was there always four people? How did he miss the brightly clad red guy? In the small space of his face that was visible Tony could tell his skin was gray and sweating, Tony clicked his tongue, yes, bad news indeed. The three gave him their full attention, with matching grave faces.

"C-Captain Adam's double..." His mouth opened, he was quivering in and out of focus gut-wrenching emotion scrapped through "He, he blew up Gotham." Everyone's eyes locked onto Bruce's deathly rigid countenance. For a moment anyone could read what Bruce was thinking, cold fury, stark fear, and horror ending with creepy nothingness.

He turned and mechanically walked out, the green person and the woman shared pale looks "J'onn," the green one nodded sharply and flew off towards Bruce while the woman asked the messenger "All of Gotham?" The man swallowed visibly, "I, I only found a few survivors." They faded away and Tony jumped up screaming "Enough! Let me out!" He couldn't take this anymore. Bruce's life was so goddamn depressing he was going crazy, didn't he have any good or hell neutral memories!?

 **Stark. Wake up. Now.**

Oh, thank god. This time he ran towards the nudge, towards the voice. He didn't want to see any more of Bruce's past.

* * *

Notes: Tony is currently in a pocket space that Bruce tucked all his visceral memories. All the really bad ones in one place so he could compartmentalize them so they don't completely shut him down. It's why he's still functioning. It's also why Tony had a hard time getting out.


	40. Chapter 40

Almost there. "Where are you going? Don't you know my armor is superior compared to his?" Gloating and wasted weaponry made it simple to lead into a trap. Stark was coming to he might make it just in time to see Stane fall.

"Wh-what's-?" The confused question was snuffed out as the lesser armor froze over and locked up. Stark was finally at the forefront but too muddled to take over.

 **About time.**

He couldn't help but jab in he didn't like being thrust into the driver's seat for so long. It made giving back control hard. Bruce knew his place, his time was gone now if only he could be left in peace.

Calculating the power he saved in not returning fire and how much was needed to not only ensure Stane's defeat but also a safe landing. He fired a short but controlled beam into the chest cavity of the metal copy. Their decent was gaining speed, he made sure no one was beneath them. Docked off a few seconds and with both hands unleashed full power unto the enemy below. Crashing through the roof to the floors below, causing both more damage to Stane and softening his own decent. He stopped when his energy got too low, he still needed the power to move and back up in case his attack wasn't enough.

 _What's going on!?_

Bruce sent Stark a condensed file on what happened.

 _Ow. What the fuck. ...That's Obie?! You, took him down?_

 **Not yet.**

Before the man could recover Bruce bounded over and hacked at the cracked seems, he needed to get him out of that suit before his time ran out.

 _See that area there? Press down and under and it should pop open._

Bruce did as was directed. It was just as well considering Stane was coming to and coming into his rage. Bruce jabbed him in the neck and while his eyes bulged and his skin reddened he unbuckled him and tossed him out. Right as a stream of agents came forth along with Potts. Without a backward glance, Bruce flew upwards and jumped off the roof. He needed to get Stark out of the suit before it shut down with him in it.

 _What are you do- Oh. Right._

The area was too damaged to have cameras and the dying HUD told him no one was close by. It was safe. When he stripped off the armor it was Tony who stood in the night air.

* * *

Notes: The next idea I had was Tony completely checking out and Bruce taking his place. Perhaps his life was worse than canon and Bruce had to deal with the fallout. In the end Bruce would slowly nudge Tony forward again. However Tony wanted a bigger role and Bruce was like 'sounds exhausting.' So I ended up with this version instead.


	41. Chapter 41

Tony held the helmet, lingering on the scratches and shiny sheen that showed his reflection. Everything the past hour or so was rolling around in his head. Bruce saved their lives along with Pepper's and the other guys. Single-handedly took on Obadiah all without him. He never felt so pathetic. A sharp phantom pain rapped the side of his head telling him Bruce wasn't happy with his thoughts.

 **Stark, if it wasn't for my struggle for control you would not have passed out. I wore at your defenses when they were already weakened. This was on me, not you.**

 _Yeah and then you handled it better than I ever could._

He sounded whiny and childish even to himself, he didn't want to know what Bruce heard.

 **Says the man who broke himself out of imprisonment and managed to take his captors down while he was at it.**

Tony sneered.

 _I had help._

Calm assurance wrapped around him,

 **Exactly. Just like now. I helped. Do you think I could've done it without your creativity? Both your AI and armor were imperative.**

Tony didn't say that yes, he believed Bruce could've done something even without the Mark III and JARVIS. Somehow.

 _So you used my stuff, big deal. You still took down Obie._

In his head, he was trying to piece together how he would've done things if he had stayed conscious. Would he have been able to get to the Arc Reactor in time? Would he have called Pepper in time to tell her to get more reinforcements? To tell them to evacuate or anything like that? No, he would've panicked telling her to run away.

Even now when all was said and done he was queasy that Pepper almost died. He put her in harm's way. She went with the agents to take down that monster. Tony felt weak. If Bruce hadn't... If Bruce... Suddenly his self-hatred lessened and bleeding relief that Pepper was okay rushed forward.

How lucky he was that Bruce decided to help rather than run off with his body. Bruce could've done anything when he was out playing in Bruce Land. Instead, he wore his armor and saved the day.

 **You know,**

Bruce said wryly,

 **I do have years of experience in fighting. I may have taken him down but you are the one who'll make sure he never see's the light of day.**

Tony felt a small smile break forth.

 _It's too bad you didn't finish him for good._

It really was. Sober aura hung on him,

 **I would never take a life using your body.**

Tony flinched, could he say nothing right?

 _I know Bruce. Thank you._

Tony walked ready to face the music. My hero. Now those words, he kept to himself.

* * *

Notes: Only seven or so pages left until the first part is done guys.


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry about the late update, I've been busy.

* * *

"Pepper!" Tony exclaimed running to hug her, "Tony?!" "I came as soon as I could!" She gave him a frantic pat down, once she was satisfied he wasn't damaged she smacked him, "Ow!" Tony yelped rubbing the spot, "What was that for?" She puffed out her cheeks, uh-oh she was pissed.

"What was that for?! For scaring me half to death! First, you call telling me he not only has your Reactor but that he was going to use it for his metal death trap! Order me to, to and!" It was here she broke down and cried in his arms. His own words about how she endangered herself needlessly died in his mouth.

Wearily he spotted the agents as they tied up Obadiah who was knocked out and looked like he gave them some trouble, a few agents were lying on the ground moaning, when he saw a few of the men gathering around the cheap knock-off he remembered his arc reactor still inside. "Whoa, hold it, fellas."

He gently held Pepper aside before walking over "Excuse me, this is mine." Climbing onto the huge thing was awkward at best but he managed and pulled his baby free. One of the men, Coolson or something came over and opened his mouth as if to argue his claim. "Ah ah, don't even. I can call my buddy back if you want." It wasn't even a bluff. He was pretty sure Bruce could take them. His taciturn face soured before smoothing out "We need to talk." Ugh. He watched as they dragged out their prisoner.

The agents were reluctant to give up the huge thing but it was all on his property and his suit that took the thing down he had the upper hand. After ensuring that the copycat armor would go to one of his warehouses to be dismantled, he needed to get to his armor before they noticed it lying around.

Giving Pepper the slip would be difficult. Considering she wasn't happy with him, hovering around with anxious energy. Thinking on his feet he told her he needed to make sure his 'buddy' was alright. Which only made her want to meet him so she could thank him personally. So he wasted time floundering about.

He swore Bruce was laughing at him if laughing wasn't a mythical nonexistent thing in Bruce's capabilities. The ability to laugh was probably being drowned in a lake somewhere in Bruce's sad house of memories. Hrm, that mental thought was darker than intended.

Eventually, he did shake her off with promises to meet her at his house to explain everything. He had to make the same promises to Agent Agent. Finally, when he shrugged them off he made his way to the suit good thing he made it possible to manually assemble, with his better Reactor he was able to don the thing and fly home. "Nice to have you back Sir," JARVIS greeted "It's nice to be back JARVIS." Tony cheered, "I trust your companion is well?" Tony twirled in the air "Pepper? She's great." She was better than great she was unharmed.

"You know of whom I speak Sir," that subtle chastising tone, where the hell had he learned it? "What?" Tony asked at a loss.

 **Just tell him I'm fine.**

Again what. Was he talking about Bruce? But how the dickens would he know about that? Neither of them told or were overtly obvious about it, at least Tony didn't think so. "He's fine?" He tried still not sure what was going on. "Very good Sir," but how?

 **You can't hide anything from people like him.**

Bruce's final solemn statement just confused him further. And was he reading him wrong or was Bruce sad right now? Tony groaned, today was way too long he decided.

* * *

Notes: Not sure if Tony could replace the Reactor on his own or if he'd be able to fly afterwards but he's Tony if anyone could figure it out it'd be him.


	43. Chapter 43

Speaking with Pepper and Agent he was given the option to either brush all this under a rug and have Obie disappear with a fake reason for his said disappearance or he could go the true route and have everything come clean. He really didn't want to deal with the backlash of having Obadiah outted as a crazy nutjob, all the questions, and scrutiny, was it worth it?

On the other hand, he had Obadiah fading into obscurity having some 'accident' and leaving quietly with no one the wiser. No one knowing what he'd done. He didn't like either of his options. At least one pick let everyone see the bastards true colors. He had enough evidence to make and deniability, but yes, in the end, people would either pity Tony or blame Tony.

It was decided. First, he would leak the video of Obadiah speaking to his...Captors. Making a hit on him. Next was meeting Christine. She'd love a good and proper scoop. Show her the dialog and video of Bruce's fight. With the man's damnation on the web and being chewed through thoroughly by a vindictive woman of Christine's influence, Obadiah could try and weasel his way out but the people's outrage would be clear. He'd have to suck up to Christine but with Pepper and Mr. Agent things were clear sailing from here. Tony smirked. Damn was this satisfying.

* * *

Notes: legal stuff and political things aren't my strong suit so if things are too unlikely, all I can say is, I tried?


	44. Chapter 44

'OBADIAH STANE THE SNAKE NO ONE SAW COMING,' Tony flipped through the newspaper with a sense of accomplishment. Christine was vicious and he loved it. When it wasn't directed at him that is. He was painted with a little too much poor unfortunate SOB tone but sympathy was better than the light she could've shone him in. It was a toss up with her.

Thankfully she knew that what he had was a scoop of a lifetime. With underlying trust that should anything noteworthy happen he come to her, she wouldn't do him wrong. Well, worse than he deserved anyway. Apparently, she called him, or rather Bruce 'Iron Man,'

 _Hey, they gave you a catchy name. Of course, you know it isn't actually made of iron._

The thought made him snicker.

 **You mean they gave you a title.**

Bruce's voice was tight and reprimanding. Tony was getting the feeling Bruce didn't want to be Iron Man. Well too bad.

 _No, I had it right, you are going to be Iron Man. I will be your master crafter and mastermind behind everything!_

Tony almost cackled.

 **No.**

That stern denial wasn't doing anything.

 _Fine, fine we can make a joint effort. We can be Iron Man._

 **I said No Stark.**

 _You know I love it when you say my name._

This time he did cackle. Pepper gave him a worried look behind her plate of pancakes. She tried to spew all the nonsense that their actions wrought but he set her down and told her to at least have breakfast first. She was so bemused she didn't question him.

 _Didn't you say it yourself? You have the experience I have the means. We make the ultimate team!_

Bruce sighed, the heavy weight of it made his smile fall.

 _Why not?_

Tony asked somewhat hurt, he was only trying to give him a part of his life where Bruce could be himself, he couldn't remain locked away forever in his head. What better way than doing what he was so good at?

 **I'm not going to take over something that should belong to you.**

Tony scoffed. It was as much theirs as it was his. Bruce was there almost every step of the way.

 **I can't.  
...Be a Hero anymore.**

Soft, so soft Tony almost didn't understand what was said. His heart twinged being played the tune of loss.

 **I lost that right. You haven't.**

Tony was touched he thought he was hero material. No really, it warmed him to the core but it also made him sad. He wanted to say why because you killed when you told yourself you never would? Because you lost the world you fought for? You think you don't deserve to have a life anymore? Tony gritted his teeth, he saw enough grief in Bruce's mind to cripple the best of men. It wasn't fair and he was having none of it.

 _Well, you know what? You are a Hero. My Hero._

Bruce's presence twitched, he didn't like that. Too bad.

 _A hero is someone who gives hope, who saves people. Guess what Bruce you did all that. Yes, it's my life but you're apart of it and I say you get to have a piece of it. We'll do it your old way, for the new you. This is your, no our, OUR second chance in life. Let's make the best of it together!_

Tony pleaded with every ounce he had, trying to instill all of his feelings in every thought projected word. There was a thoughtful and pained silence that turned into real silence when Bruce slinked away. Tony clicked his tongue in annoyance. Before tipping his head, that wasn't a rejection now was it? No, no it wasn't. Tony's triumphant smile was what made Pepper really gawk at him.


	45. Chapter 45

The Agent came walking in as Tony was eating pancakes of his own, "Want some?" He asked feeling generous. "No thank you," he declined but Tony saw that twitch, he almost got a smile out of him. "You really outdid yourself, we hardly had to do anything." Tony wasn't sure if the Agent was pleased or annoyed by that.

Tony shrugged "I take care of my own." His own problems, his people, his things.

"All that's left is this conference, what are you going to say about Iron Man?" Already on the nickname bandwagon, he saw. Tony closed his eyes as he smiled "That he comes when you need him." He felt the grumble all the way from Bruce's little hidey hole. His smile widened. Agent raised an eyebrow, Tony half suspected he was guessing just who 'Iron Man' was.

Funny that even in being right he'd be wrong. No one could guess correctly on who it really was. Er, except JARVIS. He doesn't count though. Tony was convinced of superpowers. "Just who is he, Tony, he isn't Rhodey is he?" If Pepper really thought it was Rhodey she wouldn't say in front of someone else. Therefore she was simply fishing.

He lets slip a smirk, "I met him in Afghanistan, I sort of made him stay with me."

He felt a strange sort of glee watching them try to piece together who it might be. Pepper settled on a disproving face "Tony," almost nervously he tapped his fingers together "What? He had no place to go." The disapproval shifted into considering "Why haven't I seen him?"

Tony's lips quivered humorously "He keeps to himself, he's very shy." Besides, it wasn't like Pepper lived here, for all his past playing around. No one stayed in his home for too long. Giving up on interrogating Tony, Pepper turned to her partner in crime. "Is this true JARVIS? Tony has someone living here with him?" That was downright unfair. Asking the house sentience. "Indeed Ms. Potts," the AI faithfully intoned.

"Ha!" Tony all but whooped. "They have been most helpful in keeping Sir alive."

"Hey!" Great now everyone was smirking at him. Even Bruce, maybe. "Will he be making an appearance?" Mr. Agent asked speaking up for the first time since Pepper's grilling. Tony harrumphed "I said he'd show when he was needed, we hardly need him at the conference. Besides, haven't I told you? He's shy." Take that Bruce.

 **One day all this subterfuge will return with backlash.**

 _Bruce, baby, stop being so pessimistic. Are you telling me someone found out your secret identity?_

He wouldn't believe him if he did.

 **No, but I had inside help. You can't do this alone.**

Aw, Bruce was a big softy no amount of grumpy bristling would sway him.

 _That's why I have you and JARVIS silly._

This time the sigh came out more like a groan. It didn't pass his attention that Bruce was allowing a broader range of emotion to slip by. One day, he will call him Tony and he will hear him laugh. Mark his words.


	46. Chapter 46

Seeing Rhodey at the front of the conference made him nervous. Upon seeing his warm eyes he was able to deduce he wasn't in for another argument. "Oh gods Tones, I'm so sorry. I should've been there." His friend's face pinched with guilt. Yes, he should've. But Tony was just happy he was talking to him again. "We'll talk after yeah?" Tony gave a jerky nod. Things were looking up.

The conference in question passed by relatively routine. For each question he had a answer ready.

Did he know Obie was the one behind his imprisonment?

Goodness no. But it made sense when he stopped to think about it. He did assault him after all.

Who was Iron Man?

A lonely soul he picked up and attached to his person (laughs.)

Was he his bodyguard?

He was more than that!

Did Tony make the armor?

Of course! Who else was made of pure genius other than he?

What was he going to do now?

Carry on, and yes the weapon creation of Stark Industries truly was being taken out.

Did he have PTSD?

He hadn't exactly gone to anyone to be diagnosed but he did get tortured for four months what did they think?

Questions dribbled to and fro asking after his mental health, how was he handling this latest betrayal. What was he going to do in weaponry's place if he was quitting that? He gave off pre-picked answers and drawled on about one thing or other as the questions became different worded sentences of already answered questions and he was getting tired. So in true Stark form he ended it.

The twin sets of relieved expressions on Agent and Pepper made Tony pout. What, did they think he was going to spew something outrageous or remotely shocking? No, not when he needed to look assured and collected. He wanted Obadiah crushed without mercy and his company back where it belonged. In his hands. If he didn't have Bruce, he might've. He can see it now in his mind's eye, giving the heart-stopping news that he was Iron Man. He might've brushed Bruce off earlier but he was worried about how he'd keep their identities separate and more important, secret.

He wasn't dragging Pepper through that, he nearly lost her because she was doing what he wanted. That and he was certain she wouldn't approve of him piloting the suit. She cared too much and worried excessively. Rhodey, he can see telling once their problem was put passed them. Like all past arguments with his bestie, it would take time and not a small amount of pleading/begging. He can see it now when he wasn't able to, Rhodey would be Iron Man. Bruce would likely be pleased. For now, though that was but a sparkle in his eye.

As he got into his car for Happy to drive him his next destination it made him think about Happy, he was a great guy but if he wasn't going to tell Pepper or Rhodes, he wasn't going to tell his driver. He would need to talk to him though, technically Happy was his bodyguard, he might be confused as to why he was being replaced, even if he wasn't, not really. Aaand, that's it. The tiny ring of Tony's circle of trust. Already, one who was inside said ring betrayed him.

The reminder of Obadiah made Tony clench his fists. Just the thought of having anyone near his chest, touching, removing his... Tony shudders. Holding a hand over his heart protectively.

No one aside from Pepper or Rhodey would get to touch it if he could handle even that. Now, this he could see becoming a phobia. One understandably achieved. That probably meant no more late night romps. Not for a long time. He frowned when he realized he likely wouldn't have either way, things would be awkward with Bruce if he had sex. Then again, the guy went through his memories and there was a lot of sex there so... Yeah. Doesn't matter.


	47. Chapter 47

Pepper and Rhodey were sitting beside him, they had things to deal with. A quarter of his board had resigned, the rest were still hung up on his 'No Weapon rule.' He would need to get a new CEO. "The army's squabbling to have you make them suits," Rhodes admits, Tony shook his head "No, there will only be one person who pilots my suit." Strictly speaking two, hopefully, three. He gave Tony a brisk nod, they would need to have a proper long talk soon, but tonight wasn't for that.

"This... Person. He's reliable?" Pepper asked hesitantly really asking if he trusted him. Tony thought about Bruce, everything he'd done so far. If he was going to hurt him he would've done it a long time ago. Same could be said of Obie, but he didn't see Obadiah's dreams, his sad depressing tales like he did with Bruce. He doubted that was the worst of it too. Did he trust Bruce? Yes. He found that he did. The thought was enlightening. Huh.

"He is." He had to tell them his name, some part of him didn't want to. The reason why was childish. He didn't want to share. So far, Bruce was someone who had to be around him. He had no say in the matter. All the same, he became someone Tony placed lovingly into the coveted circle of those he liked. It was ridiculous but the fear that Bruce would prefer others presence rattled him. If one day he ever found a way to separate the two of them, (he was really questioning that line of thought) would he vanish? What if he never visited or talked to him like they did now? That stupid fear was latched onto him like a vice. He didn't know he had this problem until now and it was disconcerting.

He licked his lips, just do it, he could, he wouldn't let irrational fear and low self-esteem stop him. "His name is Bruce." He had to think fast now, he didn't actually have an origin story betaed to his current audience. He thought of Yinsen. He could tell them about him now, even if the thought of him made his heart clench painfully. Yes, about Yinsen and Bruce.

"There were two people who were with me in that cave..." He told them only a half fabricated story about Yinsen's bravery and his words, along with the prisoner next door who could only converse via morse code because he was bound and gagged. He was liking where his story was going.

 **I do know morse code.**

Whoa, he actually made an appearance. The first since their Iron Man talk. There was faint humor underlining those words, he sensed them. Which begged the question, was he allowing him to sense them or was Tony just getting better at reading him? A question for another time.

Near the end, Pepper was in tears and Rhodey not far off. He couldn't quite manage Yinsen's last moments but their understanding nods told him he didn't have to. Instead, he moved onto what he imagined Bruce was doing. "We broke free and I shielded him from the bullets, somehow in the scuffle, I lost him. For a now-embarrassing moment, I thought he died too, so I blew the bastards sky high and went sailing."

This time for sure, he felt Bruce's amusement. He seemed far away though, Tony almost wanted to call it daydreaming, probably thinking about one of his many adventures. Hopefully one of the nicer ones. He had to have some good ones right?

"Needless to say, he didn't die and came to visit to let me know. Now, I couldn't leave him be, I had to make it up to him for leaving him behind and nearly killing him myself so I took him in. He was reluctant at first but I'd like to believe he's settled down and comfortable now." A soft snort belied Bruce's renewed attention.

Rhodey frowned "Did you make the armor with him in mind?" His face said he didn't believe it, that someone could gain his trust so fast he'd make a weapon for them after his adamant denial all things explosy. "No, I didn't. You know that aftermath in Gulmira? That was me. They were attacking Yinsen's village, I didn't know Bruce was alive at the time." He didn't want them to think Bruce killed anyone. That was all Tony.

Their faces hardened, outraged "You what!? Tony what were you thinking!" He continued on, staying strong. "The thing is when Obie attacked and JARVIS went offline. Bruce was what saved me. Found out you were in trouble and wore the suit to do what I couldn't. I would be dead if not for him and Yinsen. I owe them everything." The dark weight of Bruce grew stormy,

 **Stark,**

Bruce's growl was actually pretty sexy. He wouldn't tell him that though, he was grumpy as it was.

 **I did not save you, I was the reason you-**

 _Not now Hero mine, it's story time. Hush hush~!_

Was that grinding of teeth he imagined? Why yes, yes it was. Their countenances gradually softened at the news both with relief and a newfound respect for Bruce. "Now we have to meet him," the two almost said at the same time. Tony took a swig of his champagne, considering his options. Somberly he spoke, "I wasn't kidding when I said he was shy, he has crippling trust issues. Worse than mine."

The growl lowered, he was entering dangerous waters. Was that sweat on his back? Nonsense. What did he say? Fear wouldn't stop him? "In the suit he's safe. No one will know who he is. I made a promise guys." He let his serious gaze pierces theirs. Matching shoulders slumping in disappointment he couldn't help but add, "One day, he will need to use the suit again. I can introduce you then." The mechanics of how was something he'd have to think about. Until then.

 **Stark.**

Came a hiss. Uh-oh. Too far? Tony cringed at a sudden headache. Oops.

* * *

Notes: What's this? Only one chapter left? Oh my.


	48. Chapter 48

I'd like to thank **spnfandom8** once again, you sure know how to spoil an Author.

 **SnowyLuna** , aw thanks, I'm honored.

* * *

The headache didn't last long but he knew a threat when he felt one. It was interesting to note that Bruce could cause headaches remotely. He opened his door ready to chug one more drink and possibly work on some details on the Mark IV, he had some fun ideas this time pulling out of Bruce what he thought was needed for their suit.

 **Stark.**

Bruce's urgency made his stomach crawl. No. Not again. "JARVIS?" Hunched as if waiting for a blow the faintly distorted "Welcome home SiiRrr..." was too creepy. He felt a small nudge Bruce asking permission to take over. He gave it gladly. He learned his lesson the last time. Tony was released from his nerves as he was reduced to the role of a mere observer. How did Bruce stand it?

He marveled at his body's sudden grace as Bruce stalked the hall grabbing a few pens that were lying around. Was he going to have to create hidden caches with weapons inside just to feel safe? Or worse yet carry one around at all times now? Even though Tony felt like his heart was beating too fast it was in fact slowed to near resting levels. He barely felt it, and it was the most peculiar thing. This almost feeling.

Before them, stood a man. After realizing that a sneak attack was out of the picture Bruce loosened Tony's muscles giving an illusion of relaxation. "I know who you are," the man spoke to the glass Bruce sauntered closer giving the slightest of smirks. "And I you Mr. Head of SHIELD." Tony's fear scattered to the winds at this new side of Bruce and strange interaction.

SHIELD the spy agency Bruce told him to keep an eye on? Tony was really wishing he done as suggested. The man cloaked in shadow turned towards them. His face was projecting he was impressed but Tony was willing to bet he was ticked at being found out. That is if it was true. "You've done your homework," he remarked coolly. If Tony was alone the way he was meant to, the one piercing eye and dramatic but threatening overtones would've spooked him. As it was, the eye-patch was giving him pirate vibes. Tony snickered because he could and no one could call him out on it.

"Hn, I merely have a working set of eyes." Oh, snap, what a burn. It sounded like something he would say if he wasn't taken by surprise. Tony would whistle if he could. How was One Eyed Willy going to respond? This was better than watching his Novelas. That single eye narrowed before a smile broke out, he was pleased about something. "I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers initiative."

Once the theatrics was over they talked shop. Apparently, baldy wanted them to be apart of some infant special task force of which had no real directive yet. Besides some of SHIELDS own spies, Tony was the first to be approached for the 'initiative.' Sounded pretty sketchy to him. But Bruce did say to keep an eye on it, what better way than on the inside? Besides having a shadowy agency at his call might help with future problems.

"Iron Man's identity won't be common knowledge in your little group. Should it ever be leaked consider our amity broken." Tony's smile was all teeth, that is to say, Bruce's smile was all teeth. They hadn't agreed to anything except a neutrality bargain until decisions were made.

"It'll be our little secret, this isn't my first rodeo." The Matrix cosplayer was obviously playing with them, not taking the threat seriously. Should he take over and tell him just how much he didn't want Bruce as an enemy?

"Director Fury," The man finally gave his name and title.

"You can call me Bruce," Bruce said side eyeing him stepping aside as Fury (pft fury) glided away. "Oh and Director," Tony's voice came out soft and silky, Fury halted acknowledging Bruce. A whistle through the air startled Tony as a pen nestled itself in the wall minutely from Fury's face.  
"Next time you or yours arrive unannounced don't expect to leave unscathed." Cold harsh words tore through Tony's throat, he might need some honey after this.

Fury stared at the embedded pen. "Duly noted,"

 _Bruce babe you're such a badass!_

He folded their arms.

 **We will need to secure your AI to greater levels.**

Tony quivered,

 _Agreed._

No one was going to get into his house again. Not without his express assent.

* * *

Notes: It's done. My first Fanfic, thanks for everyone's support. It made posting fun. I'll probably edit things down the line but as of now it's complete. So, I am working on part two but I won't start posting until I'm done with it so it might take a while. I hope to one day reach the Avengers but we'll see. Maybe I'll find a beta maybe I won't. Looking back I realized Rhodey didn't have much screen time. Oh well, next time.  
-Until then, CAP out. (Or Kage here.)


	49. Announcement

Announcement: Part two is now out! It's called Sun Warped.


End file.
